It All Started With A Volleyball
by CloudxKadajLover
Summary: While on vacation, Kadaj meets a particular blonde blitzball player who will become more important to him than he would ever guess. Rated T for shonen ai as the couple is KadajxTidus. YES I know I'm insane. Possible explanation if you click to read this!
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ!!!!!!! Okay, I really have no explanation for this. I had the idea in my head for awhile, it just randomly blossomed. I ignored it though because of the extremely rare couple. However my friend (KATIE I MEAN YOU!!!) got me to type it out. And to my surprise, it turned out to be quite long O.o The longest story I've ever typed AND finished!! AND because I spend like nearly all of July typing it, I was not going to have it just sit on my laptop while I have this account!!!! I'm actually really happy how it came out. I think you should enjoy this if you love yaoi (most imporant part XD), you love Kadaj, and you love Tidus. If those three apply to you, then go ahead and read!!! If not then don't!!! Also, I don't want any crazy TidusxYuna fans yelling at me OMFG YOU MADE TIDUS GAY I'm aware of that and I don't care!! It's a yaoi story!! Okay?! I am insane, yes I admit to that completely!!!! However, there is no limit to imagination and as my friend Caitlin once said, Who are you to stop love?! XD Are we clear? Please give this a shot, I DID work hard on it and for now I'll just put up the first chapter and see how it goes. If you apply to the above three requirements, but STILL don't like the story, then I will be willing to listen to your complaints. But I will not tolerate bashing! Anyway, besides the yaoi, there might be times Kadaj may seem OOC, but its nothing severe. With all that said, either leave or enjoy the story!!! Also I put this in FFVII section because its mainly from Kadaj's POV.

* * *

The cool, ocean breeze blew over the calm teen, tossing his silver locks all about. The sun was shining mercilessly on the almost white beach, tanning the skin of the various people caught in its rays. The beautiful youth however was under an umbrella relaxing on a beach chair, and reading a book, being the perfect image of a beach bum. 

Bright turquoise eyes looked up into the cloudless sky, twinkling happily. It was his idea of going out for a vacation, as he was quite tired of being stuck at home all the time. There was nothing good on TV, as everything was repeats and he had become hopelessly bored. So as soon as the blonde came home that day, he asked a question that he had he been burning to ask for quite awhile.

"Niisan, can we go on a vacation?" the eager teen had asked.

Cloud looked at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

"A vacation?"

"Well yeah. I mean, it is summer and I'm bored at home. Besides, don't you want a break from work?" Kadaj continued, trying to persuade the blonde.

"Well, of course, but vacations are a lot of money and…"

"I'm sure you have enough, Niisan. We haven't bought much lately," Loz jumped in, as he had become rather bored himself.

"I haven't checked but, even if I do have enough, I'll most likely be broke after the trip-"

The two remnants looked upon their quiet brother, who hadn't spoken yet. Yazoo wasn't stupid and saw the 'Say something so he'll consider it!' looks on their faces. He himself didn't care much for outings, but he knew that if he kept quiet Kadaj would make him regret it for the rest of the summer.

"Actually Niisan, if we travel to Costa Del Sol by car, it'll be a lot cheaper. Also, if you put a limit to how much we spend a day while we're there, you should have a good sum of money left over afterwards. If needed, one of us can work to bring in extra gil."

Kadaj smiled at the long-haired man and was thankful for his quick, reasonable thinking. There was certainly a thoughtful look on Cloud's face as he thought over what Yazoo just said.

"You have a point. Well, if you all want to go so badly, I'll check how much gil I have at the end of the week. If it's enough, we'll go."

Excited looks came onto Kadaj and Loz's faces.

"You promise Niisan?" the teen pushed, wanting to make sure. He put on the most innocent face he could.

Smiling, the swordsman nodded.

"I promise."

Crying out in glee, Kadaj hugged his Niisan tightly.

"Thank you!"

With that, he went off to his room happily.

Soon enough, Cloud informed them they could go. After the long traveling it took to get there, they settled comfortably in the beach house the spiky-haired man had rented for them. Although they had air conditioning, the heat outside and the bright sun took some time to get used to. They all got a bit sun burnt, but no one had gotten it worse than Kadaj. Forgetting to put on sunscreen, he had played around with Loz all day, and got burnt so badly, his red skin hurt and he couldn't move for a day. He absolutely refused that anyone touch him during that period.

Now however, his red skin had calmed down to a light caramel color, and he had developed freckles on the upper parts of his cheeks. He used as much sunscreen as possible and took to staying in the shade for a few days. The wind blowing through his hair, sand between his toes and eating all the ice cream or fruit he wanted was what he called paradise. Well, at least for now.

"Come on Wakka, you can hit better than that!" the bronze-skinned youth cried out at his best friend.

The bright haired man threw an annoyed look at the grinning teen.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you do better!" he yelled, picking up the volleyball and hitting it over the net.

They weren't far from Kadaj, and the platinum haired rebel looked up from his book curiously. The two men seemed to be playing volleyball, and they played rather well, as the ball still hadn't fallen yet. He noticed the teen that was playing on the farther side. He was dark in skin color like the man, but possessed blonde layered hair that reminded him of Cloud. He had a slim, muscular build and the gorgeous remnant couldn't keep his eyes off him.

"I'm still beating you!"

"Shut up, ya!"

The young man had a happy, bouncy voice and it nearly made Kadaj smile.

"And now for the finale!" Tidus cried out suddenly, hitting the volleyball with all the force he had.

In fact, he hit it so hard that Wakka ducked in fright and cat-like eyes widened as he saw the ball was coming straight at _him_.

He ducked quickly and the flying ball hit and knocked his umbrella over instead.

Tidus's own eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. '_Great way to show off,'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I hit you?" he cried, running toward the youth who had looked toward his fallen umbrella.

"Oh, no, I'm alright-"

Kadaj regretted looking at the blonde. The minute he looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes, the full lips and the smooth, gentle features that made the blitzball player's face, his voice got caught in his throat. He felt heat creeping in his face as he saw that the teen was looking at him with the same dazed stare.

"Tidus, you gonna get the ball or what?"

The star player of the Zanarkand Abes snapped out of his daze as he heard Wakka's yell. The beautiful guy he had just been staring at for the past ten seconds had ducked his head so his abnormal silver hair fell in face, hiding it. Even so, he could tell the cat-eyed teen was blushing.

Hurriedly getting the volleyball, he threw it at the impatient man.

"Hold on a second would you?" he yelled.

He turned back to the person of his attention.

"Sorry about that."

Almost involuntary when he was nervous, Tidus scratched the back of his neck.

"Let me put your umbrella back up-"

"No, it's all right I got it," Kadaj started, finding his voice again.

He went to reach out to grab the fallen umbrella, but he hadn't noticed that the other had gone to do the same thing. Their hands both knocked into each other, and even that slight contact made the remnant shiver slightly.

Trying to rid of the uncomfortable silence, Tidus quickly picked up the stupid umbrella and put it back up.

"You know, you should stay out in the sun. It makes your eyes glow," he complimented, his confidence coming back to him.

He had never seen eyes like that before…they seemed to be both blue and green, and in the middle of them was a vertical pupil, quite like a cat's. But they weren't scary; they were absolutely beautiful. Not to mention that everything else about the teen's body was attractive. It should have been a crime for someone that sexy not to have a shirt on and to wear their shorts that low.

Kadaj's blush deepened at the compliment, but he tried as hard as he could to control it.

"Thank you."

"If you didn't want to play anymore, just say so, you didn't have to ignore me!"

Wakka's yell startled them both slightly, and Tidus sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry about him. He's quite impatient. He can't even wait in line for ice cream sometimes," the cheerful teen continued, trying to break the awkward silence with his odd sense of humor.

The quiet youth chuckled at this.

"I see."

"Hey, speaking of ice cream, wanna go get some? Least I can do for knocking down your umbrella and all."

A surprised look came onto Kadaj's face.

"Oh no, you don't need to do that-"

"Aww, it's not like ice cream is expensive. Come on!"

Surprising the former puppet even more, Tidus grabbed his wrist and led him toward the nearest ice cream stand.

"My name is Tidus by the way. Yours?"

"Kadaj."

"Kadaj? Interesting. Where are you from?"

"I could ask you the same."

_'This one has a mouth on him, that's for sure.' _The amateur swordsman smirked.

"Good point. It's not that I don't like your name- I think it's nice."

The wielder of the Souba blinked. No one had ever said that to him before.

"Thanks I guess…."

"You're not used to compliments are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well no, it's just it's kinda obvious."

"How so?"

"You sound flustered every time you say thank you."

Tidus grinned at the turquoise-eyed beauty, and Kadaj almost felt dazed again as he witnessed the blonde's bright white smile.

"It's kind of cute actually. Anyway, what kinda ice cream you want?"

Kadaj didn't even notice they had arrived at the stand. _'I got to stop spacing out like that. It's silly.'_

"Uh…"

Why was it so hard to choose a flavor of ice cream right now? Maybe because Tidus was looking at him with those enchanting eyes…almost like Niisan's.

"Can't decide? I'll pick something for you."

Before the dazed teen could regain his normal consciousness, an ice cream cone was pushed into his hand. He looked to see it was strawberry, vanilla and chocolate ice cream mixed together.

"Did they put this together separately or-"

The blue-eyed teen laughed.

"No, it's called Neapolitan. Never heard of it?"

Kadaj shook his head.

"Well, enjoy it!"

"Thank you, you didn't have to-"

"It's okay, really!"

Tidus led him over to his own spot at the beach, and it looked as though his friend had gone off.

"Where's your friend?"

"Probably off sulking somewhere."

The blonde took a bite of his ice cream and Kadaj followed suit. Mmm. The ice cream _was_ good.

"So anyway, where do you live? Since you're pale I can tell you're not from around here."

"What does it concern you what I look like?"

"Nothing! You don't have to get so defensive! I'm just trying to start a conversation," Tidus said honestly, a bit surprised. What was his problem?

While he was annoyed, the slim teen could tell Tidus wasn't trying to be rude. The dark skinned youth barely knew him, but he had acted very friendly and kind to him. There was no need to snap at him. Then again, it wasn't like Kadaj was used to having conversations with people he didn't know.

"I'm sorry. I just never really……talk to people much."

"Well you're talking to me now."

Turquoise eyes looked up at the young man, who was smiling at him.

"It's alright. I'll tell you about myself first. I'm from a different…….world I guess you could say."

Kadaj raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe country, I don't know. Anyway, it's called Spira. And until about a year ago, I lived in this huge beautiful city called Zanarkand. I used to be part of a blitzball team called the Zanarkand Abes and I was the star player."

"What's blitzball?"

"It's…its like……there's a ball……and…there are two teams….."

An amused look came onto the silver haired teen's face.

"…and your goal is to get the ball and try to score a point by throwing or kicking the ball into a net. The thing is, it's within a huge water sphere, so you're underwater, and you can kick, push or shove anyone to get the ball."

"But you don't run out of breath?"

"Well after playing awhile you get used to it."

Tidus chuckled by the curious look on Kadaj's face.

"It's not that hard really."

"Well, I guess that would explain why you're good at volleyball."

"Thanks! Anyway, then I made some new friends and we kind of went through a journey together, and now I live on Besaid Island which is…. an island…"

The silver haired youth snickered and the blonde giggled at his own humor.

"Hey, speaking of volleyball, you wanna play with me?"

Kadaj nearly dropped his ice cream cone. Him? Play volleyball? With _Tidus_? Having just recently been introduced to the sport, he didn't play all that well and did not want to make a fool out of himself. Why it mattered that it would be in front of Tidus, he didn't quite know.

"Eh….. that's okay, I'm really not that good-"

"Oh, you can't be that bad! Come on! Please?"

The blonde grinned at him again, and it was enough to make Kadaj change his mind.

"Fine. Your ice cream is melting by the way."

"Oh man!"

The cat eyed teen chuckled. If anything, the blitzball player WAS humorous.

Once they had finished their ice cream, the two got up and went on opposite sides of the net, Tidus holding the ball.

"Ready?"

Determined to play the best he could, Kadaj nodded.

"Okey dokey then!"

Before the remnant realized it, their simple game of volleyball became quite intense. He hadn't missed one shot and hit the ball over the net as though his life depended on it. Kadaj didn't know why he felt he needed to impress the talented sportsman; since when did he care what anyone thought of him? But this was entirely different for reasons he couldn't explain just yet.

"Damn Kadaj, I thought you said you couldn't play that well?! I'm getting kind of tired here!"

The rebel smirked.

"Are you giving up?"

"Hell no!"

With that, their furious playing continued, until the determined youth hit the ball at an angle, and Tidus missed it by centimeters. He fell onto the sand, having ran too fast and lost his footing.

"Are you okay?" Kadaj asked, going over to the blonde, surprisingly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…gee, you can play pretty good! Great actually! Betcha you'd be great at blitzball."

While he was normally a sore loser, the happy youth didn't mind at all that Kadaj had beaten him. If anything he was impressed, which was rare. So now the gorgeous teen was sexy AND athletic. Nice.

Some form of confidence had built up within the remnant, and after hearing Tidus's comment, he felt unnaturally bouncy. He even smiled.

"KADAJ!"

He jumped and spun around to see Yazoo yelling at him from where his place on the beach was.

"We're leaving! Come on!"

"Okay!"

Kadaj turned to look at Tidus, who was surveying the middle brother from a distance.

"Who's that? Your sister?"

Without notice, the youngest sibling burst out laughing. Yazoo? A _girl_? That was a first.

"What's so funny?" the sportsman asked, smiling.

"You……he's……that's my brother…."

"NO WAY! With hair THAT long?"

"Yes!"

Tidus joined him in the laughter, and the short haired youth never remembered laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh…..I'm sorry but…."

"It's okay."

The blonde nearly found himself dazing again as he saw Kadaj was grinning at him.

"You're funny you know."

"I noticed."

The suddenly happy teen chuckled.

"I gotta go…."

"Promise you'll come back here tomorrow so you can show me your volleyball skills?"

The rebel grinned again and Tidus felt like he would melt at any moment.

"I promise. Thank you for this…I had fun."

Now the star blitzball player was grinning.

"Me too. See you tomorrow, Kadaj!"

Nodding, Kadaj went off to his original spot to gather his things. Once done, he headed off to where his brothers were.

"There you are. What are you smiling about?" Yazoo asked questionably.

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"About what?"

"About…making a new friend."

* * *

YOU READ IT!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! XD Like it? Hate it? Confused by it? Lemme know in your review!!! If I get five I'll put up another chapter, okay? That's the deal!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for teh reviews!!! As promised, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Kadaj was sleeping quite peacefully when he was shaken awake by Cloud.

"Niisan……it's vacation, let me sleep….." the sleepy teen mumbled, turning away from the spiky-headed man.

"I would, but there's a guy who's asking for you at the door. Says his name is Tidus."

The remnant shot up out of bed at once.

"Tidus?! What does he want?"

Cloud chuckled, seeing the light blush that covered the teen's cheeks.

"He said he wanted to take you to go play volleyball, since you promised you would."

Looking at the time, Kadaj saw it was nearly noon.

"Oh right! Well, tell him I'll be ready in a few minutes!"

"Alright then….."

The swordsman left the surprised youth's room. Sure he said he'd play volleyball with the blonde, but he figured it would be when he got up and ran into him again. He didn't expect Tidus to come to his door and ask for him.

Feeling kind of panicky and flushed, he hurried into the shower. Once he was done, he looked for the most decent clothes he owned and slipped them on. He wasn't sure why, but his heart seemed to be racing, and he forced himself to calm down as he rushed down the stairs and went through the door. The cheerful blitz player was sitting on a step, and grinned up at him.

"There you are, sleepyhead. I've been waiting for you since nine o'clock and since you didn't show up, figured I'd go get you," he said, happily.

Kadaj smiled, the heat in his face returning.

"How did you know I lived here anyway?"

"I saw your sis- brother come here while I was going to my own house."

The turquoise-eyed teen chuckled.

"You didn't tell him I thought he was a girl did you?"

"Oh no! Anyway, can we go?"

"Sure! You don't mind if we stop for lunch do you? I'm kinda hungry."

"Well I didn't eat any breakfast so…."

"Well then let's go!"

Grabbing the pale wrist, Tidus led the platinum haired rebel toward the boardwalk, where plenty of eateries were open and busy. At this time, there were many people about, and many of them gave Kadaj peculiar looks, as his hair made him stand out. He glared at them coldly and they turned their heads immediately. The blonde gave him an odd look as he caught him glaring at a man who just happened to pass them.

"Why are you glaring like that?"

"Everyone keeps looking at me. I don't like it."

"Well, I'm sure they don't mean any harm by it. It's probably your hair. Where are you from again?"

"I promise you where I'm from has nothing to do with my hair color."

"Oh really? 'Cause it's pretty."

Kadaj raised an eyebrow at the star blitzer, and Tidus laughed.

"Sorry, it was the first word that came to mind. I mean it's like perfect- got no frizz or bushiness or anything. Kinda looks like silk."

The young swordsman smirked, and Tidus realized he liked it when he did so. It made him look more appealing than he already was.

"If you're using all these compliments to try and flatter me, you might want to try something else."

The blonde stopped walking and stared at Kadaj. He wasn't expecting _that_.

"Oh? You play hard to get huh? Well then, I'll just have to try my hardest then," Tidus said, his confidence building back up. He did like a challenge after all; he was quite tired of girls falling for him all the time.

Now it was the rebel's turn to stare. After they had just known each other for a couple hours, he didn't expect the tan youth to like him so soon. But then again he _did_ buy him ice cream, came all the way to his house to get him, and was now taking him out to lunch. Besides, he couldn't deny that he liked Tidus too, not that he would tell him that.

"Whatever you say. There's a table over there," Kadaj pointed out. From the looks of it, it was the only empty table in the small eatery.

"Wow, the only one. Nice looking! Go wait over there, I'll get the food."

"I didn't tell you what I wanted."

"Well, I picked something for you yesterday, and you liked it, yeah?"

The blonde grinned at the quiet youth again, who smiled.

"Well, okay. Here-"

Kadaj went to take out some gil, but Tidus grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

"It's alright, I got it."

"No, it's not right, you paid for me yesterday-"

"Now Kadaj, _I_ was the one that asked you out for lunch right?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"If I'm asking you, I'm treating you. Now what kind of gentlemen would I be to make you pay after I asked you out?"

Kadaj went to say something, but shut his mouth. He sighed.

"Fine. But don't pay for me again. I _do_ have money you know."

While he sounded annoyed, he was pleased with Tidus for being polite.

"Alright, don't get all moody about it."

Smiling, the beautiful teen went off to take a seat at the small table. In a few minutes, the hungry blonde came to the table, placing Kadaj's plate in front of him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As the rebel went to pick up a french fry, he looked over at Tidus who was eating his food as though it would run away at any moment. The star player looked up from his gobbling to see Kadaj staring at him, with an amused look at his face.

"Do you always eat like that on dates?"

Tidus laughed, and the remnant chuckled.

"No, actually, I'm just really hungry."

"I noticed."

The blonde smiled.

"Okay then, I'll eat more calmly if you tell me about yourself."

"There's nothing really interesting about me."

"Oh come on! Don't be so modest."

"I'm not, but-"

"Alright then, what's your favorite color?"

Kadaj blinked.

"What does that matter?"

"It's just a question."

"Black, I guess."

He paused to take a bite of his sandwich.

"Cool. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"No way!" Tidus exclaimed, startling the shorter teen. "Me too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Um…where are you from?"

It was the third time he had asked the question, and Kadaj couldn't avoid it. Especially with that innocent grin he was giving him.

"Fine. If you must know, I used to live in the Forgotten City."

"Forgotten City? So it's city that was supposedly forgotten…but how is it forgotten if people live there?"

"They don't."

"But you said-"

"I know, it's a long story. Anyway, I live in Edge now."

"Edge…..gee, they got interesting names for places around here. That's a city then right?"

"Yes."

"It is a big, fancy city?"

Kadaj shook his head.

"Not even close. It's not even properly built yet. It's nothing like that…..Zanarkand place you mentioned."

Tidus chuckled.

"Well actually, Zanarkand is nothing but a pile of ruins now."

The blonde smiled as the silver head looked up, taking an interest.

"It was destroyed a thousand years ago by this huge big monster thing called Sin that used to be around."

A bewildered expression came onto Kadaj's face.

"A _thousand_ years ago?"

Tidus stopped eating for a moment.

"That's a long story too."

"I see."

"Hey…how about we exchange our long stories sometime?"

The turquoise-eyed youth looked at the blitzer, who seemed rather eager about the whole thing. He didn't want to tell Tidus about what had happened a few months ago. Not only was it barely believable, but also what if he looked at him differently afterwards?

"Maybe…"

"Oh, I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad. I have a pretty screwed up past myself."

Kadaj couldn't help but smile a bit at that comment.

"It's not just that…you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

Tidus noticed the distraught look on the remnant's pretty face and wanted to make it go away.

"Hey, I trust you. I have no reason not to believe you about something. Being in quite bizarre situations myself, I think I can take anything by now. So don't feel ashamed, okay?"

Surprised at the sudden comfort, cat like eyes peered up into bright blue ones. He didn't think someone he had just met a day ago would say something like that to him. However, the athlete had a reassuring smile on his face, and it nearly made him smile back.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Finish up, there's a perfect spot on the beach waiting!"

Kadaj noticed Tidus's plate was spotless.

"Honestly, it's not like the food is going to disappear!"

The star player laughed.

"Well it's disappeared now if you ask me."

Tidus repeated his bubbling laughter, and the young swordsman couldn't help but join him.

* * *

Once arriving at the beach, they spent the rest of the afternoon playing volleyball, Tidus determined to beat the speedy teen, but to no avail. He finally sat down on his towel, exhausted and thirsty.

"Alright…I give up….you're too good…."

Chuckling, Kadaj took a seat next to him, handing him a bottle of water. He was a bit tired himself.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Thanks…I guess I'm just not used to losing."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, what time is it?"

"Uhhh….."

The blonde reached for cell phone, which was hidden in his bag somewhere.

"…it's…five o'clock?! Wow. Time goes by fast when you're having fun!"

No kidding. Kadaj started gathering his few things.

"I should get going…."

"Why?"

"Well I've been out for five hours and my family has no idea where I am. They get worried easily."

"Ah, I see."

Tidus sounded disappointed and a pout formed on his face. The rebel smirked; he looked cute like that.

"Would it make you happier if I let you walk me home?"

He nearly laughed at how the blonde shot up at once.

"Love to!"

Grabbing his wrist once again, he led the beautiful youth back to his beach house. It took awhile for Kadaj to notice that Tidus's hand had slipped into his own. He blushed slightly, but said nothing. Once they had reached the place, the former puppet went to go inside, only to realize the cheerful youth was still holding his hand. He looked back at him, and Tidus let go, smiling shyly.

"Sorry. Guess I just can't let go of you."

Kadaj smirked.

"How sweet. See you tomorrow."

"See you!"

Waving, Tidus turned and went off.

Going into the beach house quietly, Kadaj listened to any sounds that might imply his brothers were home. Hearing none, he sighed with relief and went off quickly to take a shower, having gotten sweaty from playing volleyball for four hours. As he let the warm water fall onto his naked body, he thought about how he felt about the optimistic teen. It seemed to be a silly crush at first, but after today the silver haired youth realized he liked Tidus a lot more than yesterday. The blonde was obviously interested in getting to know him, not treating him like any other fling. He was unlike anyone he had ever known- always cheery, hyper, sweet, flirty and humorous. Even more so, Kadaj found he could be himself around him. It was odd that he should think so much of someone he had known only a day and a few hours. But then again, he could obviously tell Tidus liked him too. Was that why he was stuck on him? To have someone like him for who he was, but be fun and outgoing at the same time was something Kadaj thought he'd never find. But he had found it in the most unlikely of situations and intended to hold on to it.

Sighing, the soaking wet beauty grabbed a towel and started drying himself off. Relived at sorting out his thoughts, he left his room in normal clothing, as he didn't plan to go to the beach again. However, there was still no sign of anyone being in the house. He considered maybe finding Tidus and inviting him out to dinner- it would be fair after all- and was about to leave when his brother's voice scared him out of his wits.

"Just where do you think _you're_ going? After you've been out all day?"

Spinning around, Kadaj turned to face no one other than Yazoo, who had an eyebrow raised in suspicion and a smirk on his face.

"No where…where were _you_?"

"We were all out touring the area. And I suppose you were with that friend of yours?"

"Yes…"

"Who is he?"

"His name is Tidus."

"That's all you have to say?"

"That's all you need to know."

With that, Kadaj went back upstairs and the long haired man sighed hopelessly. He wondered why his younger brother had to be so secretive about things.

"Where's Kadaj?" Cloud asked as he entered the beach house, Loz right behind him.

"Upstairs. Don't bother going to him; he's all moody again."

"Why?"

"Because I asked him about that guy he's been with all day."

The spiky haired man chuckled.

"Figures."

"I wonder why he won't say anything about him. I mean we have a right to know," the oldest brother protested.

"Well, maybe he just wants to keep it to himself for the moment. I could guess why."

"Why?" both remnants asked in unison.

Cloud smirked.

"I saw them holding hands today. I think he likes him."

Identical turquoise eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

"Shh, he'll hear you. Don't say anything, I'm just assuming."

"But……Kadaj is a guy," Loz started.

"……."

"And he likes _other_ guys? Is that normal?"

"Depends what you mean by normal. I don't really care, as he seems happy, yeah?"

The former puppets thought this over.

"True."

"But don't say anything. This conversation never happened."

"Right."

* * *

Yay for Kadaj's pretty hair! XD lol, well there you go. Now do I really think that you can get to like someone that much in two days? No, but with yaoi, who cares as long as its cute! XP anyway, reviews plz!!!! You know the deal!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!! X'D Glad your still hanging in there!! Here's teh next chapter!!! Just want to say this and the next two chapters ALL occur in one day; I had Kadaj and Tidus spend pretty much the whole together so...yeah. And I don't own Dunkin Donuts!! (Wish I did, you should SEE the lines there in the morning...) Enjoy!!

* * *

Kadaj awoke the next morning to his alarm clock and shut it off immediately, as to not wake anyone else. He looked at the time. Eight thirty. Perfect.

Jumping out of bed, he did his normal routine of showering and dressing himself. He checked to see how much gil he had in his small beach bag. Not much. He could steal some from Yazoo though…

Grinning deviously, the sneaky teen crept quickly into his sleeping brother's room. Pulling open a drawer carefully, he took a good handful of gil and sneaked back out of the door. He left the house without making a sound. Something told him Tidus wasn't awake yet. Well, the blonde would get a surprise.

* * *

The blitzer looked around curiously to see he was in that spring in Macalania. '_What's with me and these weird dreams?' _his dream self thought. He looked forward suddenly to see Yuna, her head down, crying. This scene was strangely familiar.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked, moving closer to her.

However, as he approached the dream Yuna, her light brown hair turned silver and fine, she grew a bit taller and by the time Tidus was in front of her, she had changed completely into Kadaj. Those glowing mako eyes looked up into his blue ones, full with tears. The blonde had no idea what he would be crying about, but he didn't like it.

"Kadaj…."

He moved closer to the beautiful remnant, putting his hands onto his shoulders and pulling the thin body closer. He leaned close enough so their noses were touching. He looked upon those full lips, wanting to kiss them, wanting to make the saddened youth feel better. Tidus went to do so when…

Knocking on his window snapped him out of his peaceful dream and he was almost angry, until he saw the person knocking on his window was the person he was just dreaming of.

"Kadaj?!" he cried out, surprised.

The silver haired youth made an upward motion with his hands, signaling Tidus to open the window. The surprised teen did so.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Are you complaining?"

That almost seductive smirk came onto the remnant's face, and the dark skinned sportsman felt the heat creep in his face, as well as other places.

"No, not at all!"

"Well hurry up then. Took long enough to find you."

"Hey, you don't have to talk like that, especially since I've been nice to you the past two days!"

"I know. You don't seem to mind it though."

Damn, why did that smirk and the almost tempting way the rebel's voice sounded make Tidus feel like he was inferior? Like if he was prey caught in the predator's eye?

"Alright, so maybe I don't! Happy? Now wait in the front, I'll be out in a few minutes."

The blonde shut the window, obviously flustered and Kadaj laughed quietly to himself. He was fun to tease.

About 20 minutes later, the blitzball player went to get out of the house, but jumped when a familiar voice yelled out.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Wakka was a bit more than annoyed that Tidus had been out while he stayed back coaching his sorry blitzball team.

"I…I gotta-"

"You gotta what? Hang out with that friend of yours? I didn't bring you here so you could run off whenever you like, ya! You promised to help me out with the team!"

"I know…I promise I'll come back and help out!"

"Come back _when_ exactly?"

"When… look, I really got to go, I'll be back later!"

"But you didn't say-"

The door shut after the rushing teen and Wakka sighed hopelessly. Teenagers.

* * *

Kadaj looked at Tidus with an amused look on his face as they walked toward the boardwalk.

"What was that all about?"

The blonde sighed, shaking his head.

"See, Besaid Island-"

"That's where you live right?"

"Yeah…it has its own blitzball team. Well every place does really but anyway, my friend Wakka is the captain of it and wanted to bring the team over here to do some type of secret training. He only let me come because I said I'd help out. But he's kinda mad at me since I've been spending time with you instead of being with the team."

The silver haired remnant smiled.

"I see. How is the team? Do they play well?"

"Heh…well…let's just say they only won the Blitzball tournament because _I_ joined the team."

Chuckling, Kadaj looked over at Tidus who had a smug smile on his face.

"Boastful aren't you?"

"Well they didn't name me the star player of my team for nothing."

The blonde stopped suddenly, eyeing a particular eatery. Turquoise eyes looked to see he was staring at a place called 'Dunkin' Donuts.' Odd.

"Man, I can't even remember the last time I had a donut."

"Donut?"

Tidus stared at him in shock.

"You never had a donut?!"

"No-"

"My goodness, come on!"

The eager athlete dragged Kadaj over to the place, which was full. The curious youth looked around, eyeing the posters that had large pictures of the treat on them.

"What exactly is a donut?"

"Sweet, soft, fried goodness."

"I mean, what's it made out of?"

"Dough. Then they fry it. Then they can add glaze, frosting or even fill it with stuff."

"Hmm."

"Did you want coffee?"

"Um…does it taste good?"

Niisan drank that liquid every morning, but Kadaj never touched it. It never looked quite appealing.

"Of course it does!"

Once they had finally arrived at the counter, Tidus ordered quite a bit, and the smiling youth couldn't say he was surprised after the way he had eaten at lunch yesterday. When the cashier told them the cost, the star blitzter was about to take out the gil when his hand was slapped away.

"Ow! What cha do that for?"

"I pay today."

Kadaj held up the proper amount of gil and gave it to the cashier.

"Oh…thanks."

They finally made there way out to the beach, the same spot they had found yesterday. After spreading out a towel, they settled down and started eating their breakfast. Well, Tidus wasn't lying- donuts were delicious. So was the coffee.

Finally finished eating his two donuts, bacon and cheese croissant, and orange juice, the blonde lay down on the towel.

"You think you ate enough?"

Tidus laughed and grinned up at the platinum haired youth, who returned the smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. "

"By the way, you were smiling in your sleep before. Were you dreaming?"

Tidus nearly hit himself in the forehead. _Why _did he need to ask that question now? _WHY?!_

"…yeah."

"About what?"

"About………..blitzball," Tidus said uneasily, diverting his eyes away from Kadaj.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're not looking at me."

True. _'Dammit….'_

"Come on, it can't be that bad!"

'_Yeah it can,' _the athlete thought to himself.

"Look I don't want to talk about it alright?" he said, going to take a sip of coffee.

"Was it about me?"

Tidus choked rather hard and Kadaj started laughing.

"It was wasn't it!?"

"No!"

"You lie horribly you know that?"

Both embarrassed and annoyed by how the turquoise-eyed teen was teasing him, he grabbed two fists fulls of sand and threw it at him.

"Fine! I did dream about you alright?"

Still laughing, Kadaj turned back to look at the flustered youth with that smirk on his face.

"What was I doing?"

"Nothing. Just…standing there. It was weird- we were in this spring that I was in once awhile ago."

"So nothing happened?"

"Nope."

"So why were you smiling?"

"Because your hair looked pretty under the moonlight."

The rebel snickered.

"Oh please. Tell me what happened."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was in it, I think I have a right to know."

Sighing hopelessly, Tidus let himself fall back on the towel.

"Alright. Well anyway, like I said, we were in this spring that I had actually gone to once. And…at first it wasn't you. It was my friend Yuna. And for a moment I thought I was experiencing a memory, because she was crying just like she had before. But then when I approached her, she turned into you. And you were crying. So I felt bad and…and…I was…..going to kiss you, but then you woke me up."

Kadaj blinked and blushed lightly.

"You really…wanted to kiss me?"

"Well, I know it's really weird, I mean I've only known you for two days…but I like you. And…you know, maybe if things get better and closer between us, I wouldn't mind kissing you at all."

He never thought his honesty and confidence would become so useful.

The silver haired teen was speechless. His heart seemed to be pounding in his chest. He figured Tidus liked him, but thinking it and actually having it come out of the blonde's mouth were two entirely different things.

"I mean, if I kissed you right now, that'd be just weird. But anyway…sorry to embarrass you. Then again maybe not."

Kadaj looked up at him curiously.

"You look cute when you blush."

Tidus chuckled as the remnant's blush deepened. He looked out toward the ocean for a moment.

"You want to go swimming?"

"We just ate. I heard it's not good to swim right after eating."

"Oh yeah… oh I know! Long story exchange remember?"

"You first."

"Alright then. Let's see…how do I start this? Well, when I was little my old man never had any confidence in me at all."

"Old man?"

"Other name for father."

"Oh. Go on then."

"He always said I'd never be good at anything…and he also took my mom's attention away from me."

The blonde mentioning his mother sparked Kadaj's interest.

"What was your mother like?"

"Like any other mom really. Nice, caring…had her limits. She was all I had for comfort for awhile."

"Did you love her?"

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask? Did you lose your mom too?"

The silver haired teen didn't know how to begin. Memories that he had tried to forget had come back to him, and he found it difficult to speak of them after so long.

"Uh…well…..I never really had one."

Tidus blinked.

"I….."

Kadaj sighed, and he felt the blonde's hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. Just get it out of your system."

Now that the rebel thought about it, he never really discussed what he went through with anyone, not even Niisan. He had just wanted to forget it. But somehow, he figured he could trust Tidus with this information.

Once he started, it all came rushing out and wouldn't stop until he finally finished a good hour later. It had just occurred to Kadaj that he felt relieved…perhaps talking about it did help after all.

"Woooooooow…well that would explain why those people were staring at you. And your hair. And-"

"It was supposed to."

"Right. Do you feel better? It seems like you've been holding that in for awhile."

"I have. I do feel better actually. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening."

"You mean you haven't talked about it to anyone?"

"No…I wanted to try and forget it, I didn't want to talk about it."

"I see."

Kadaj looked at Tidus questionably.

"You have nothing else to say?" the turquoise-eyed remnant asked, surprised at how lightly Tidus was taking the information.

"Well, not really. Okay, so your mom turned out to be this psycho alien who tried to wipe out the Planet some thousand years ago and liked choosing favorites, then you and your brothers were puppets controlled by Sephi…whatever, who was still wacko even though he died, and then you did all this bad stuff which wasn't really your fault since you were controlled and just wanted someone to love you, when it turns out you were just being used and was lied to. Right?"

Smiling slightly, the silver haired teen nodded.

"Big deal. I mean, that doesn't change who you are. I mean, was I supposed to be freaked out or something?"

"I thought you would be…."

"But I already know you! I mean, maybe not thoroughly know you, but I know you're a good person. A nice person. And of course you can be moody and have an attitude, but that's just you. And I like you the way you are. No past of you going around trying to ruin the world is going to change that. I mean, that wasn't really you anyway, it mostly just what that guy wanted you to do. So why would I care?"

Kadaj stared at the star player, more surprised by his words than anything. He also felt some type of warm feeling within him that he'd never felt before.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do!"

Tidus smiled warmly at him, and kissed the youth on the cheek, who blushed again.

"_Tidus!_"

The blonde laughed and got up from the towel.

"Come on, let's go swimming!"

"I don't really know how to swim-"

"I'll teach you!"

"Well…alright, but I need to put on sun tan lotion first."

"Of course. I'll help you!"

"I can put it on myself thank you."

"But you can't reach your back!"

The grinning blonde had a point, and Kadaj couldn't really figure out if he wanted Tidus to touch him or not.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"I do, it's just…."

"Don't worry, its like not I'm going to give you a massage or anything."

Tidus laughed by the look on the beauty's face. Shaking his head, Kadaj tossed the small bottle at him.

"Fine. Go ahead," he said simply, turning around.

Controlling himself from squeeing with joy, Tidus squeezed some of the lotion on to his palm. Tossing the bottle on their towel, he preceded to spread the lotion onto the teen's back, noting how smooth and soft the pale skin was. He spent more time spreading lotion on Kadaj's back than he meant to, as he didn't seem to be able to get his fingers off the flawless skin.

"Uh….Tidus…."

"Yes?"

"I asked you to put lotion on my back, not feel all over it."

Tan fingers jumped off the white skin immediately and Kadaj chuckled.

"Heh, sorry…" the talented swimmer apologized, scratching the back of his neck.

The perfect haired youth turned back around, that irresistible smirk on his face. While Kadaj would never admit it, he didn't really mind Tidus touching him at all. However, since he wasn't used to being touched in such a way that the blonde had done, it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Then again, it did feel rather nice…

Shaking his head to rid of these thoughts, he continued putting lotion on the other parts of his body. He could feel those deep blue eyes watching him, but didn't say anything.

"Done? Come on then!" Tidus cried out, grabbing Kadaj's hands and leading him toward the ocean.

* * *

The silver haired teen had never gone into the water before, as he had an odd case of hydrophobia. He didn't like the way the ocean moved, and because of his lack of swimming skills, preferred to stay far away from it. However, the blonde was dragging him into the clear, blue green water as though it were nothing.

"Tidus hold on would you? I'm not a swimming pro like you!" Kadaj cried out, slightly annoyed. He was waist deep in the cold water now, and was shivering slightly.

"Sorry…what's the matter, cold? You get used to it eventually," Tidus replied cheerfully.

A particularly large wave decided to crash and splashed Kadaj, who shrieked.

"It's _cold_!"

"Well, it won't get any warmer if you just stand there. Come on!"

The blitzball player went to grab Kadaj and pull him in farther, but the rebel shook his head.

"No! I'm not going in any farther!"

"Kadaj-"

"NO!"

Blue eyes looked into glaring turquoise ones, and suddenly Tidus got an idea.

Smirking, the talented swimmer took the annoyed teen around the waist and continued on deeper into the ocean, ignoring Kadaj's protests and cries as the clear water hit his back.

"Let me go, NOW!"

While frustrated, the beautiful remnant was also a bit embarrassed at their current position- they were facing each other and every time a wave came, it pushed the teen against the tan body.

"Alright then," Tidus complied, letting Kadaj go, knowing exactly what would happen.

Since he wasn't really paying attention, it just occurred to the cat eyed youth that the shoreline was quite far away, and the minute the blonde let him go, he couldn't feel any sand underneath him. The water was also up to his neck.

"TIDUS!" he screamed, failing his arms and legs frantically, almost terrified.

Chuckling, the blonde quickly scooped the scared teen up into their previous position, almost laughing as Kadaj clung onto him for dear life.

"You bastard! Leaving me out there so I could drown," the remnant yelled angrily, although he was still holding on to said bastard.

"I wasn't going to let you drown, silly! But if I remember correctly, you did say 'let me go'."

Tidus laughed at the scowl Kadaj gave him.

"Loosen up, it's alright, I got you! You can't get over your fear of something until you face it."

The silver haired youth felt the athlete's lips on his cheek again, and couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, you're right. Sorry for overreacting."

"It's alright!"

Tidus started swirling Kadaj around in the water now, aware that the grip the teen's legs had around his waist was looser. He was almost disappointed but happy that the pretty boy was more comfortable now.

Unfamiliar to him, Kadaj started giggling as Tidus spun him around faster, occasionally jumping to avoid a wave splashing over them. That bright beautiful smile came onto the star player's face, and soon enough he began laughing along with the smiling remnant.

"Having fun?"

"Well, with you here."

Grinning, Tidus slowly let Kadaj go a bit.

"Try keeping yourself above the water. That's the first principle of swimming."

The amateur swimmer did so, but it was obvious he was struggling a bit.

"Don't move your arms and legs too fast, you can get a cramp that way. Just sort of…..like pretend your flying and move your arms slowly up and down. Since you weigh less in the water, you don't need too much force to keep you up."

Kadaj did so, finding Tidus's advice was correct.

"Oh…."

The blonde chuckled.

"Told you it's not too hard."

Tidus coached the silver haired teen on the basics of swimming, and within an hour, Kadaj knew enough to handle himself in the water.

"I guess it is pretty easy."

"Well, luckily you're strong so it's even easier for you. Wanna go out farther?"

Kadaj looked uneasily farther out, watching a large wave heading toward them.

"Eh….."

He picked himself to ride over the wave.

"Come on! I'll be right by you."

"Oh, alright then."

Holding on to Tidus's arm, he let the blonde lead him farther out to sea. At this point, the waves were much bigger, and instead of jumping over the waves, they ducked underneath them instead. It was a bit fun, until with wide eyes Kadaj noticed that a wave was towering over them, as though about to swallow them.

"Tidus…"

The blitzer quickly grabbed the startled teen as the wave crashed over them indeed, causing them to turn upside down and then be pushed harshly several feet away, closer to shore. A silver head burst from the water at once, gasping for breath, while Tidus started laughing.

"That was fun!"

"Fun?! My head hurts from holding my breath so long."

"Awww, poor thing."

"Oh no, another one is coming!"

Chuckling, Tidus quickly grabbed Kadaj around the waist and picked him up so the wave wouldn't hit him.

"There you go. Breathing okay?"

"Yeah…thanks."

"No problem."

Now that they were in an area that was calmer, Tidus started swirling Kadaj around again.

"Tidus…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking me out here. You made it fun."

The beautiful teen was smiling, and the blue-eyed youth noticed that those peachy, thick lips weren't far from his own.

"You're welcome. You're a fun person to be around."

Kadaj blinked, surprised that anyone would consider him 'fun', but didn't get to respond as a wave smacked him from behind, causing him to knock into Tidus. Their foreheads hit each other, nearly painfully.

"Ow…."

"Sorry…"

"S'ok, wasn't your fault."

The blonde noticed their faces were only inches away from each other, and was highly aware of Kadaj's legs around his waist, his arms loosely around his neck. A sudden urge came over the professional swimmer, and he wasn't in the mood to fight against it.

"Hey…"

Turquoise eyes looked to meet deep blue ones for a second before Kadaj felt the other's lips on his own. While surprising, the kiss was warm and it was as though the ocean didn't exist, the wind wasn't blowing, and the sun wasn't shining upon them. The world had melted into heated comfort and it was all the fuzzy brained teen could think of at the moment, besides the fact that Tidus was an excellent kisser.

The dark skinned youth pulled away after a moment, feeling a bit dazed. Not only were those lips soft and sweet like he imagined they would be, but they were also salty. Maybe it was because of the water. The blush had returned to Kadaj's cheeks, and he was looking down, obviously embarrassed. He regained his composure a few seconds later, peering up at Tidus.

"I thought you said it would be weird if you kissed me today."

The blonde suddenly burst into laughter, and while a bit confused, the silver haired teen chuckled.

"Well, I guess I was wrong then wasn't I?"

They both smiled, and Tidus let Kadaj go, looking back at the shore.

"I think we've been in here enough. Want to go eat? I'm hungry."

"Again?"

"Judging by the sun's position, I'd say it's around noon, yeah? Which means lunchtime."

Well, the soaking wet teen _was_ a bit hungry.

"Oh alright."

"Yay! Come on!"

Taking Kadaj's hand, they walked back toward the shore. Of all places, the thoughtful remnant didn't think he'd get his first kiss out in the ocean, but someone that he liked had kissed him. Someone who made him happy. Someone who would listen to him. Someone that he happened to meet a couple days ago due to a volleyball knocking over his umbrella. Kadaj smiled to himself at this thought and figured he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

Hee hee!!! Don't ask me why I decided to have them kiss out in the ocean, it was just a random idea! And it's original!! ;D Anyway, hope you enjoyed, leave me pretty reviews and I'll put up the second portion of their day!! 


	4. Chapter 4

AHHH thank you all for teh reviews!!! You keep this story going!! Anyway 'tis is chapter four, meaning three chapters left to go!!! So don't hesistate leaving meh reviews!!! XD And yes there's a LOT of dialouge in this, but I thought it was neccesary since they're both learning about each other. Hope you all enjoy!!!!

* * *

"…So anyway, after ALL THAT I find out I'm just a dream. That I technically really don't exist. And the Zanarkand I knew, all my friends…it was all fake. Oh, and even better, I found out that once we defeated Sin, I would disappear, since the Fayth wouldn't have to dream anymore."

Kadaj looked up from his lunch to look at the blonde with wide eyes.

"But how-"

"They brought me back. After Yuna finished saving the world again, she asked the Fayth to do so. And well, here I am!"

"But are you a dream or-"

"I'm still not sure. But as long as I wake up in this world everyday, I don't really care."

Chuckling, the slightly tanned teen disposed of his garbage, and returned to his spot next to Tidus.

"I see. Well, in that case, I suppose it's fortunate that you're alive too."

"Yeah…but you know disappearing isn't nearly as bad as almost dying. At least I didn't feel anything."

"It did take awhile for me to heal, but it was worth it."

"I'm surprised you didn't like, go crazy after all that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to find out that my 'mother' doesn't love me, then to totally disappear, then find out I didn't really have a mother in the first place, it was just some nice lady who wanted to make me happy AND THEN to be saved by someone who I thought was my enemy…I think I would lose it."

The silver haired teen smiled.

"I guess the reason I didn't lose it was because I…I would question about Mother sometimes, especially about the fact if she really did exist or not- but because she was always in my head, I never got to think about it. And because I was a puppet, it wasn't really that much of a shock that I was simply being used."

"Ooohh…I see. When you talk about being a puppet, like, did they make you do everything? Like walking-"

The remnant shook his head.

"I could control my actions…they told me what I needed to do in my head. Because I wanted to please Mother, I did as she asked. And if I decided to go against her, or ignore her- she become furious with me, and her yelling left me with terrible headaches. Since she did control me partially, she would make me suffer if I didn't follow her instructions."

"Oh..geez. Did that ever happen to you?"

"…Once. It wasn't very pleasant."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be. I'm really sorry about all that."

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"I know but…it's not fair what happened to you. And it's really not fair that most people can't even understand what you went through and they dislike you anyway."

"It was expected."

"That doesn't make it right though."

Kadaj blinked up at the sportsman, surprised he seemed so concerned.

"You're really determined to make things right aren't you?"

Tidus laughed suddenly.

"Yeah, always have. But that's what saved Yuna, and the world along with it. I mean, before we defeated Sin, everyone had the teachings of Yevon in their heads and never figured to question it. None of them even realized that all those summoners died for no really good reason, except for the Al Bhed. And they were shunned because of it. I just think that everyone should focus more on what they think than what some highly important person says you know? People shouldn't be forced to believe or accept something. You can't change the world if you do what everyone else does. You got to rebel against it."

There was a confident expression on the blitzball player's face as he said this, and it made the cat eyed teen smile.

"You're right. However, two years ago in this world, going against what was expected would get you killed."

"Eh…yeah. Because of that wacko Shinra Company right?"

They both laughed, and Tidus looked up into the sky for a moment.

"You know, I'd like to bring you to Spira one day."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's a lot more fun than this place. I mean, Besaid is small, but it's a beautiful little island. It has this really pretty lagoon to swim around in, and a nice little village where there's plenty of food. Oh, and then I have to take you to Luca during blitzball season so you can watch the teams play against each other at the stadium! And then we have to go to Macalania so I can show you that spring I was talking about…and then we have to go to Zanarkand so you can see the sunset…oh, and you have to ride on the airship too!"

"Airship?"

"Yeah! It's so awesome, it can stay in the air like forever and it has cabins and its own little bar…it'll be fun!"

Tidus grinned at the smiling teen, before getting up.

"And then I can introduce you to all my friends!"

"Heh…"

"Don't worry, they're friendly! They'll like you, I'm sure of it."

"If you say so. I would like to go, but I don't know if I'll be allowed to-"

"Oh, you're almost eighteen! You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"I know but…just spending time with you like this makes my brothers worried. Since they're used to me being with them all the time, they don't like it when I'm not. And I'm pretty sure they'd object if I said I wanted to go to a different…country."

"But it's not like you won't come back!"

"I know. It won't stop them though. No matter how old I get, I'll still their little brother."

Tidus chuckled at that statement.

"How cute. Well, I'm pretty sure if you asked Cloud he'd let you go."

"Maybe…I haven't exactly introduced you."

"I wouldn't mind meeting them."

"It's not that…I'm sure Niisan would like you, but my brothers are nearly as unsocialable as I am."

"Well at this point, you're not too bad."

Chuckling, Kadaj jumped suddenly as Tidus's cell phone went off.

"Bet that's Wakka…"

True as his word, it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey you! It's nearly one in the afternoon! Get back here and help me out! The team's been asking for you anyway."

"Aw, really?"

"That's not the point. You said you would come back later, ya? Now get over here before I go get you!"

Tidus sighed.

"Alright, alright!"

"Look, since you seem so attached to that friend of yours, you can bring him with you."

"Really?!"

"Only if you help me out first. He can watch if he wants. By the way, anything going on between you two that I don't know?"

"Huh? No, Wakka, he's just a really good buddy."

"But you only met him a couple days ago!"

"So? The first day after I met you we were friends!"

There was silence for a moment and a satisfied smile came onto Tidus's face.

"Okay, you got a point. Well, bring him along then. And hurry up, ya!"

"Thanks, Wakka! I'll be right there!"

Shutting the phone, the sportsman quickly got up, grabbing Kadaj's hands again and pulling him up.

"He said you could come with me to watch me train the team!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Now you can see the gist of how to play blitzball and my mad coaching skills!"

The silver haired teen smiled, and was nearly delighted himself that he would be spending more time than usual today with his…best friend…boyfriend…whatever.

"Sounds entertaining enough."

"It will be!"

They started gathering their items, until Tidus paused suddenly.

"Oh, before we go-"

Tidus turned and kissed Kadaj again, causing the surprised youth to drop all of his belongings onto the sand.

"_Tidus_! Don't do that in public-"

"Oh, it's not like anyone is around."

"Still."

"Don't act like you didn't like it."

The platinum haired youth looked up from picking up his belongings to smirk at the confident blonde.

"I didn't say that. I just said don't do it in public."

Laughing cheerfully, Tidus helped Kadaj pick up his items and tuck them away.

"Alright, if you say so, Dajy."

The remnant gave the blitzer an odd look at being called the nickname.

"Mind if I call you that?"

"No…but I can I ask why you would?"

Tidus shrugged.

"I just think it's cute. Like you."

Kadaj chuckled as he pulled his shirt back on.

"In that case, I don't mind."

"Good. Now we better get going before Wakka gets mad at me again."

* * *

Wakka pinched his nose in frustration. If anything, the team was worst today than it ever was. He was going to strangle Tidus if he didn't come soon.

To his relief however, he saw the blonde arrive, bringing his silver-haired friend with him.

"There you are! Finally," the orange haired-man cried out as he approached them.

"I said I would come didn't I? Oh, and this is Kadaj. And Kadaj, this is Wakka," Tidus introduced.

The remnant felt a bit uncomfortable as the captain surveyed him curiously. However, he changed his expression quickly.

"So, you're the guy who's been hanging with Tidus. Nice to meet you."

Kadaj nodded, and forced himself to say, "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, you can sit back and watch for now. Although it won't be the most entertaining…"

Wakka looked over at his team with a discouraged look on his face, and the turquoise-eyed teen couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, I'll fix them up some. Hey guys I'm back!"

The members of the Besaid Aurochs came rushing over to the blonde quickly.

"Tidus! Where have you been, ya?"

"Practice has been pretty bad since you left-"

"We missed you!"

"I tried to do that Jecht shot and I _almost_ got it, you should have seen-"

Kadaj realized they all, including Wakka, had accents, and seemed to be quite happy, cheery people like the blonde. Perhaps where he lived was like a parallel to this world?

"Oh, who's your friend?"

The quiet teen noticed that the entire team's attention was on him.

"That's my friend Kadaj. He came to watch. And since he is watching, you guys are going to give him the best show you can! We got that?"

"Yes sir!"

"And what's our goal?"

"Victory!"

Kadaj chuckled, and smiled at Tidus, who had turned to grin at him for a brief moment.

It was quite entertaining to watch after all- and a bit amusing. The amateur blitzball team was pretty inexperienced and every few minutes Tidus was yelling out either, "Not like _that_, silly, like this!" or "Come on, you can do better than that!" The coaching teen did have leadership capabilities, and was stubborn, nearly like Kadaj was. Within an hour, the team was practicing much better than before, and the remnant could say he was a bit impressed the bouncy blonde could handle an entire team by himself. It must have shown on his face, as Tidus kept turning around to smile at him occasionally.

"Good job guys! Break time!" the star player announced after another half-hour.

Tired and sweaty, the team went toward a large cooler to gather bottles of water and to lie down on the beach for awhile. Tidus walked happily over to Kadaj, grinning.

"Well? Whadaya think?"

Smiling, the platinum haired teen got up.

"You're not bad. I guess you do have those 'mad coaching skills' as you said."

Smiling, the blonde suddenly hugged Kadaj.

"Thanks, Dajy! Hey, after I finish with them, you want to go out for dinner?"

The beautiful youth blinked at the offer.

"Oh well, yes, but-"

"But what?"

"Won't it look a little odd if we go out together? Since we're guys?"

"Oh, we'll just pass off as friends. I mean, girls do it all the time! And who cares if they do think otherwise? Don't worry about it so much."

The turquoise eyed-youth sighed.

"Alright then."

"Let's see…it's 2:30 now. Is five a good time for you?"

Kadaj nodded.

"But where am I-"

"I'll go get you, silly. And don't bring any money, I ask, I treat, remember?"

The cheerful remnant suddenly moved forward to kiss the blonde, who nearly dropped his cell phone in surprise.

"Yes, I remembered. See you later."

"See you!"

Tidus watched his boyfriend walk away, feeling happy and bubbly. It was as though his heart had swelled with joy. Joy with not only finding someone he fancied and could be himself around, but with joy also that he was a wonderful kisser. Way better than Yuna any day.

Restraining a grin, he turned to go back with the team. He failed to notice Wakka was staring at him. The dark skinned man only looked up for a second, he could have been wrong, that kid could have just been really close to Tidus- but for that split second, it looked like that kid- Kadaj, was it? - was _kissing_ the loud-mouthed teen. He could have been wrong- but what if he wasn't?

"Wakka, you okay?"

The orange haired man snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you're thinking about something."

"Don't worry about it, ya! Go get the team together!"

The blonde went to do so, and Wakka sighed. Well, the teen would have to explain himself sooner or later. And the captain would just have to wait until he did so.

* * *

Once again, Kadaj went back to the house to find it quiet. Perhaps they weren't worried about him after all. As he went to go upstairs, he was startled yet again by someone's voice.

"Kadaj? Nice of you to show up."

This time it was Cloud, and remnant found himself relieved.

"Oh, hi Niisan! I left a note-"

"I know. Thank you for doing that. Otherwise I might have gotten worried about you. Anyway, you hungry?"

It seemed as though the spiky haired man had been preparing sandwiches. He offered one to Kadaj.

"Um…well a little."

Going into the kitchen, he sat across from the swordsman, taking the sandwich.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So anyway, care to tell me about this friend of yours?"

The damp haired teen thought for a moment and figured if he could tell anyone about Tidus, it would be Niisan.

"Well…he's from another…country, I suppose, called Spira. He lives on this island, where he has his friends. They all went on this journey a year ago to save the world, which they did."

"Really?"

Obviously that tidbit of information sparked the blonde's interest.

"Yeah. He told me all about it. Anyway, he's really good at this sport he calls blitzball, which is kind of like volleyball, but played underwater. He was the star player of his team."

"Interesting. How did you two meet anyway?"

"He was playing volleyball with his friend Wakka, but he hit the ball hard enough that it flew all the way toward me and knocked down my umbrella. He felt bad about it and bought me ice cream."

"Oh, how nice."

"He is nice. He always seems to be happy, and kind of hyper. Never met anyone like him before."

The deliveryman was reminded of Yuffie and smiled.

"But even though, he's a good listener and I feel comfortable around him. I mean, when he was telling me about his life, I told him about mine- and it didn't even faze him at all. He said he didn't really care about what I had done in the past because he already knew me and he liked me for who I was."

"Oh…so that would explain why you two are so close. I'm happy for you."

Kadaj blinked.

"Really?"

"Well of course…I mean, you're young still and I was worried you'd never find any friends. But obviously it seems as though Tidus is your best friend at the moment isn't he?"

Feeling happy that his caretaker understood the situation, the cat eyed youth nodded. However, at the mention of a Tidus being just a best friend, he felt the urge to say something else. Cloud had gotten up for a moment to get something to drink, so perhaps it would be easier to say with him not looking.

"Niisan…"

"Yes?"

"I know I've only known Tidus for two days and a half and this is going to sound really silly…even weird but…"

Blue mako eyes looked over at the teen.

"What is it?"

"I…well…"

Dammit, why was it so hard to say?

Cloud suddenly remembered seeing the two holding hands the previous day and figured what Kadaj was going to confess.

"You like him?"

Heat rushed to Kadaj's face as he stared at his oldest brother, who chuckled.

"How did-?!"

"I saw you two holding hands yesterday. I guess my assumption was right."

The teen hit him in the forehead, and the blonde chuckled again.

"It's alright. I don't care really."

"Really?"

"Yes really. As long as you're happy, I don't care who you like. And by the way you described him, he seems like a great guy right?"

Almost about to pass out from relief, the happy youth got off of his seat and went around the table to hug the blue-eyed man.

"Oh, thank you Niisan…I was afraid you wouldn't understand-"

"Now Kadaj, has there been _anything_ about you that I don't understand at this point?"

Smiling, the rebel looked up into Cloud's twinkling cerulean eyes.

"I guess not. Thanks anyway. Oh, and can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Yazoo or Loz. I don't think they'll take it well."

"Neither do I. Don't worry, I won't."

"Thank you. "

Kadaj hugged the blonde again and Cloud smiled.

"Wait…you're…kind of wet."

"Oh…I went swimming…."

The solider raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Tidus took me…."

"Oh…I guess he's introducing you to different things isn't he?"

"Yeah, but its fun."

"Good."

"Oh, by the way, we're going out for dinner at five, so I'll be out again."

"Okay. At least get back here by eleven."

"Alright…thank you!"

After another hug, the bouncy teen rushed upstairs to take a shower, but was stopped again by Cloud's voice.

"By the way, did you take some gil from Yazoo? He said he had less gil than he remembered."

The blonde smiled as Kadaj's sheepish grin gave him an answer.

"Tell him I'm sorry, I'll pay him back tomorrow!"

"If you say so."

Cloud watched the platinum haired teen make his way upstairs, and sighed. He was glad that Kadaj found someone he liked, someone that he could have fun with. He had never seen the youngest remnant so cheerful before. And therefore, if Kadaj was happy, he should be happy. Which he was. At least that's what he told himself.

He remembered how the beautiful teen would smile every time the blonde came home from work, always asking, "How was work today?" He would always offer to help him, anything to make up for the swordsman saving his life. They would watch TV together, laugh together; there were moments Kadaj would come into Cloud's room, wanting to talk to him about something. How pleasant he always was to look at, those bright turquoise eyes glowing with happiness, his silky silver hair always in his face, touching his smooth porcelain skin. Those thick, peachy lips that were usually pulled up in a smile nowadays. The blonde couldn't help noticing the curves that were present on the remnant's thin figure; he was nothing short of perfection. Paying attention to his looks as well as his company gave Cloud a sense of wanting the gorgeous warrior. He had ignored it, but the wanting only increased as the days went by and Kadaj became closer to him.

He didn't want to say he was jealous that Tidus was the one that the teen was attracted to. Tidus was the one Kadaj was spending most of his time with. Tidus was the one who was holding the rebel's hand. Tidus was the one sharing kisses with the remnant…he had seen them, on the beach earlier that day. It didn't bother him in the slightest that it wasn't _he_, Cloud, who was doing all these things with Kadaj. Not one bit. Well maybe a little…

_'I'm six years older than him…it wouldn't have worked anyway,'_ the blonde told himself.

Happy for Kadaj he would stay, and he would be. Even if it did bother him a little.

* * *

Can't I ever type ONE story that DOESN'T have CloudxKadajness, even slight? XD I couldn't help it, really!!! I just so totally think no matter what the circumstances, Cloud thinks Kadaj is a sexy ass bitch and wants him to himself. XP ANYWAY...will things go as planned?! Will Cloud come between Kadaj and Tidus?! What will Kadaj think?! WILL THEIR RELATIONSHIP BE FOREVER RUINED?! dramatic background music lol, just being silly...but anyway, if you wish to find out if these things are true or not, LEAVE ME SHINY REVIEWS!!!!!! Thank you!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

OMG so sorry this would have been up like weeks ago but I kept forgetting and didnt feel like reading over this. XD Anyway, thank you those who are still hung on this, and heres teh next chapter!!! Hopefully the next one won't have such a long wait!! This is why I can't do multi-chapter stories.

* * *

The delightful player made his way over to Kadaj's place- surprised to see the youth was already waiting for him on the front step.

"Oh, eager to go huh?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

The silky haired youth got up from the step, smiling at Tidus.

"Great! Let's go then!"

The blonde extended his hand, which Kadaj took and they headed into town.

"You look nice by the way."

"Thank you. Where are you taking me?"

"To one of the most decent restaurants I could find. Everything's kind of…cheap here."

"It isn't expensive is it?"

"Maybe. But don't worry about it."

"If you say so. You look nice too."

"Thanks, Dajy."

The rebel smiled at being called the nickname. As they entered town, he looked around. He had never been in this area before. Many people were out and about, and once again he got a few odd looks but ignored them. Within the next few minutes, they arrived at said restaurant, and as they walked inside, Kadaj noticed it _did _look quite high class.

As the host looked up their reservation, the blonde looked at the awe struck youth, who was looking all around the place.

"Like it?"

Snapping out of a slight daze, Kadaj looked back at his date.

"Yeah…it's really nice. Are you sure this is okay?"

"It's fine. Come on."

Following the host, the young man took them to a secluded area in the back. He placed menus in front of them both.

"Can I start by getting the young couple something to drink?"

Kadaj stared at the waiter and Tidus laughed nervously.

"Heh…we're not a couple…"

"Oh, why not? She's beautiful."

The remnant's stare turned into a glare and the blonde burst out laughing.

"I'm _not_ a girl," Kadaj growled, eyeing Tidus who had let his head fall onto the table laughing.

The waiter's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't- I couldn't tell-"

"Don't fret about it. It'll just come out of your tip. Now leave while we decide our meals."

Startled, the waiter left at once. The annoyed youth glared over at the star player who was still laughing.

"Glad you find it funny."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen. He said you were beautiful, which you are."

Kadaj's expression softened at the compliment. Tidus was grinning innocently at him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Unable to control himself, the hyper sportsman burst into a fit of giggles. While still annoyed, the remnant couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Hee, I love you Kadaj."

"Oh, stop it."

"I do! Really!"

Smiling, the silver haired youth picked up the menu and opened it.

"Love you too. They have a lot to order here…"

Following suit, Tidus became nearly excited at seeing so many food items.

"Oh wow! Well, order whatever you want. Once I can figure out what _I _want, that is."

They both spent a good minute looking through everything, and when the blonde looked up for a moment, he saw something he wanted.

"Now _that_ is what I call a plate of pasta."

Kadaj looked over to where Tidus indicated, and saw a waitress holding a rather large plate of what appeared to be pasta with chicken and a white, creamy sauce.

"That's huge! They expect one person to eat that whole thing?"

"You'd be surprised. Hey, you want to order one and then we just share?"

The turquoise-eyed teen blinked, as he had never eaten off the same plate with someone else. But this was Tidus and therefore he received special privileges.

"Don't see why not."

The waiter returned, avoiding Kadaj's eyes and instead placed his attention on Tidus. After the blonde ordered for them, he took the menus away quickly and went off.

"So…ever been out to a place like this?"

The rebel shook his head.

"Those friends you say you have…why don't you tell me about them?"

"Oh yeah! Gee, where do I start?"

The star player began talking about Rikku, since that was the first person he had ran into. In the middle of his talking, their chicken alfredo was placed between them.

"…And then, it turned out she was the one in the machine, and had kidnapped Yuna," Tidus continued on, spinning a large amount of the pasta onto his fork before engulfing it. "Mmm…its good!"

The silver haired teen chuckled, eating some of the pasta himself. The blitzer was right, as he usually was with food.

"So that's about Rikku. Now she's quite hyper and bouncy…."

"Like you?"

Tidus laughed.

"Guess you could say so. Then there's Yuna. She's a great friend and all, but the only thing is…"

He paused to eat more pasta.

"She likes me. And she thinks I like her, when I only like her as a friend. It can get kind of annoying- she even wanted to come with us on this trip, but Wakka told her she'd probably get bored. So she stayed, luckily."

"Luckily?"

"Well yeah. I probably wouldn't have met you or gotten to know you with her around."

"I see. But then why don't you just tell her you don't like her?"

"I…I don't want to hurt her feelings I guess. I mean, one day obviously she'll find out, but I'm not really good at confessing things. Anyway, why don't you tell me about your family?"

"Oh…well…."

Kadaj started the rather long story of describing his two brothers, and of course, Cloud. By the time he finished, their dinner plate was empty and taken away by another waiter.

"Interesting. They seem pretty fun."

"Well, they can be."

"Do you guys argue a lot?"

"I argue with Yazoo sometimes, but it's usually something minor."

"Cool. Hey what do you want for desert?"

The remnant stared at Tidus.

"Desert? You aren't full?"

"Who me? Well a little, but this IS a high-class restaurant, and they probably got some awesome deserts. We can share one!"

"Okay, if you so desire."

Giggling at the statement, the blonde quickly picked up the desert menu. Within a few minutes of ordering, the said desert arrived. It seemed to be a large brownie, covered with vanilla ice cream, caramel, fudge and whipped cream. Tidus chuckled at the way Kadaj was staring at it in disbelief.

"Never seen nothing like it huh?"

"No…it's big enough to feed my family alone."

"Well, since you question it so much, take the first bite!"

The teen did so, and was surprised as he tasted the richness of it. It _was_ delicious though.

"Well?"

Mouth still full, Kadaj nodded. Tidus basically attacked the desert, and within the next few minutes, the plate was left clean.

"…I can't move."

Smiling, the turquoise teen shook his head.

"I told you."

"Oh, we can just walk it off. It's early anyway."

"Thank you, for this."

"Oh, it's nothing."

After paying, they made their way out of the restaurant. They were still many people out, which annoyed the remnant, but he didn't say anything.

"The sun's still out! Pretty isn't it? Looks like it'll set soon," Tidus noticed, looking out toward shore. "Wanna go see it?"

Having never seen a sunset, Kadaj nodded and the blonde gleefully grabbed his hand and led him all the way toward the beach.

"Why are you rushing?"

"Sunsets happen quite quickly although it may not seem like it."

Once again returning to their spot on the white said, the silver haired teen seemed entranced watching the sky turn orange, the yellow sun shining its dim rays across the sky. The clouds around it seemed to turn pink and it was quite the sight to see.

"Not as nice as the one in Zanarkand, but it's good enough."

"Nothing on this world pleases you does it?"

Tidus laughed, looking over at Kadaj, whose eyes now had an orange glow to them.

"Well, besides you, not really. Not that I'm not enjoying myself, but this place is kind of dull compared to Spira. Then again, after you told me what happened a few months ago, I guess this world's still under construction, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

The remnant kept his eyes on the sun, intending to watch the entire sunset.

"I wish I could live here. It's bright and sunny all the time, and there are things to do. I would never be bored living here."

"Hmm…guess Edge is pretty boring then?"

"It's horrible. People walk around wearing rags, it's always cloudy, and it's not very safe to hang around at night."

"So you've never seen a sunset then?"

"No. There are many things I haven't done or seen. But you're doing a pretty good job of making that list shorter."

Turning away from the sky, Kadaj looked over at the blonde, who was grinning at him.

"Well let's see…you were never that good at volleyball, we fixed that…you never had a donut, we did that…you never went swimming, did that too…you've never been kissed before, fixed that…and then you just went to a restaurant for the first time, and are now watching your first sunset. That's six things! And I still got two more days till I go, so we'll see what else we can do."

The youth's smile dropped slightly.

"You really are leaving in two days?"

"Yeah…Wakka only wanted to stay for a week."

"Oh…"

Sadness was evident in Kadaj's voice as well as his expression. The blonde moved closer to hug the youth, feeling a bit sad about the situation as well.

"Hey, I'll come back and come get you, alright? I promise."

"But I might not be here."

"Well, you told me you lived in Edge, so I'll just ask for directions! Then once I get there, I'll call you and you can come out and meet me."

Chuckling, the silver haired youth embraced Tidus a bit tighter, laying his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"That reminds me, before I leave, I have to give you my phone number. We'll stay in touch that way, 'till I can come back. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kadaj shifted so he was leaning on Tidus's chest while he continued watching the sunset. They remained in this position, arms wrapped around each other, the blonde's feathery head leaning against the silk that was the remnant's hair. Once the sunset finished, the orange sky turned black and the stars began to pop out, one by one until the entire sky was covered. There seemed to be a full moon tonight…which meant…

Looking out to sea, Tidus panicked slightly as he saw the tide coming quite fast toward them.

"Get up! Hurry!"

"Wha- "

They both retreated farther into shore, avoiding the high tide.

"Oh…thanks."

"No problem. Just figured you didn't want to get wet again."

Chuckling, the peaceful teen settled back down onto the sand, his partner following suit. The blonde became aware suddenly of how the remnant's hair seemed to reflect the moon's rays, making it shine and stand out among the darkness. Those cat eyes nearly seemed to glow as well.

"Your eyes…"

"Hmm?"

"They…really glow…."

Kadaj turned to smile at the staring youth.

"Yeah they do."

"Does everyone's eyes glow around here?"

"No…only those who have had mako injections."

"Oh. And…it's like you got…both green and blue in your eyes at the same time. Does the mako do that too?"

"I don't know…"

"They're really beautiful by the way. I always loved your eyes."

The glowing eyed male suddenly remembered one of the things Tidus had first said to him when they met.

_"You know, you should stay out in the sun. It makes your eyes glow."_

"Thank you. You have beautiful eyes too."

"Oh, thanks. Love your hair too."

Picking up a hand and wiping it on his clothes to rid of the sand on it, he reached over to run his fingers though the silver hair, which was nearly like silk. It was smooth and soft to touch…just like Kadaj's skin.

"You have no idea how many girls would kill to have hair like this."

The happy teen laughed lightly. Tidus continued playing with his hair, and told the remnant more about his friends and what had happened to the world while he was gone. As he did so, the quiet youth realized he had never felt so relaxed around someone.

"…And that's about it I guess," the blonde concluded two hours later.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you have such nice friends."

"Well they are nice…most of the time anyway. By the way, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Have you ever felt lucky?"

Kadaj blinked at the question.

"Lucky?"

"Yeah…like that, even when you expect the worse to happen, something good happens. I never really thought about it, but I really probably wouldn't be here at all if Yuna didn't ask for me. But besides that, ever since the beginning I said I wanted to defeat Sin and I did, without Yuna dying."

The silver haired teen thought for a moment.

"Besides Cloud saving me, I don't think so. If anything, luck was against me. But there is one thing…."

"What?"

Smiling, Kadaj turned to look at the eager blitzer.

"Meeting you."

Grinning, Tidus moved closer and wrapped an arm around the teen's neck, kissing him again. Just like the first time, the world seemed to slowly melt away, taking any problems or doubts that Kadaj had along with it.

* * *

Not caring what time it was, the beautiful youth returned home through the back door. He could hear the noise from the TV and proceeded to go upstairs quietly. As he changed into pajamas, he found himself smiling for no particular reason. Perhaps Tidus's happy nature was rubbing off on him.

When he returned from the bathroom, he was startled to see his older brother there on his bed, smiling up at him.

"You're home just on time. So how was your date?"

Kadaj stared at him. Did Niisan tell them…?

"How did-"

"Well, its kind of obvious by now. You only spent your entire day with…Tidus was it?"

Sighing hopelessly, the youngest sibling took a seat in a chair that was opposite of the bed.

"Yeah."

"So?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh, honestly Kadaj, how bad could it be?"

"It wasn't! It's just…."

"What?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Really now? I get the idea that you're gay, if that's what you're talking about."

The middle brother chuckled as the color rose to his little brother's face at once.

"I don't care, Kadaj. Just like Niisan says, if you're happy it shouldn't matter."

The surprised youth was still staring at his brother. Of all the reactions Kadaj thought Yazoo would have after finding out he liked guys, he didn't think this would be one of them.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Well, I'll admit I was surprised at first, but yes I'm fine. No matter what you are or who you like, you're still my little brother."

The long haired remnant smiled reassuringly, and Kadaj felt relieved.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. So anyway, your date was good then?"

The youngest brother nodded.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me about the date, at least tell me about the guy."

"He's…really nice. He's fun too. He always seems to be happy, and he's funny…he looks a bit like Niisan."

"He sounds like the total opposite of you. Then again, there is that saying that opposites attract."

They both chuckled.

"I guess so."

"Are you planning to spend the rest of vacation with him?"

"I don't know…why?"

"Don't know if you've noticed but Niisan's been rather…touchy lately since you haven't been around much."

Kadaj blinked, confused as he took a seat on his bed.

"What do you mean?"

The long haired remnant turned to look at him.

"Well, at first he didn't seem to mind at all that you were with Tidus. Then he was quiet the next day and seemed a bit bothered after you went off with him for lunch. And then yesterday, when he came in your room and saw you weren't there, he looked a bit sad, and sounded that way too when he said, "Kadaj isn't here. He went off with his friend again." When we asked him about you later, he said, "He's still out with Tidus," and nearly sounded annoyed, like if he was jealous."

The youth stared at Yazoo, who had a curious look on his face as well. Niisan…jealous over _him_?

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You can even ask Loz. I thought it was odd too."

"But…I mean…we…well, he's always been nice to me and all, but he's nice to you guys too. He never seemed to show that he liked me, in that way at least."

"Actually if you think about it, there are a few signs."

"Huh?"

"He's always happy when you're around him, and when you're NOT around him, he always asks for you. He doesn't seem to worry about us as much."

"But it's because I'm the youngest, it's only normal-"

"And who's the one he always brings treats to? Who's the one that whenever he asks for something, Niisan gets it? Who's the one that Niisan talks to about private things to? Who's the one who gets kisses on the forehead or on the cheek nearly everyday?"

Kadaj sighed, taking all of information in.

"…Me."

"Exactly. It's kinda obvious he favors you over us, and if he DID like you, it would make sense."

"But…I'm only seventeen! He's twenty-three!"

"Obviously age doesn't matter to him."

"But he seemed fine when I told him about Tidus, he said he was happy for me!"

"He's acting that way so you don't worry about him. It's like him to do so."

Kadaj let himself fall backwards onto his bed, obviously annoyed by the situation.

"But what I am supposed to do about it?"

"Talk to him about I guess, but he'd probably try to avoid the situation."

"You're right."

The teen groaned and his elder sibling chuckled.

"I don't know what you could do, but the truth will come out of him eventually. Oh, you do know you owe me money right?"

The rebel slapped himself in the forehead. He had forgotten all about it.

"Yeah…sorry…."

Feeling tired, the youth slipped under his sheets.

"It's alright. And don't worry too much about the situation all right? If it bothers you too much, than just confront him. He won't deny you, you know that."

Sighing, Kadaj nodded.

"Yeah…true. I just want to know why he likes me in the first place."

"Well, it's not like you're a horrible person or anything. At least not most of the time."

Kadaj punched Yazoo in the arm playfully.

"Shut up."

"Or it could be because you're cute. Who knows."

The middle brother chuckled at the look on the young swordsman's face.

"Whatever. Anyway, thanks for telling me. You always seem to know everything. Don't know what I'd do without you. Even if you are annoying sometimes."

The intelligent remnant smiled.

"I think that's one of the nicest things you've said to me. Perhaps Tidus is a good influence on you."

Kadaj smiled slightly. Well, Yazoo did have a point. He never normally gave anyone compliments. The blonde's sweetness must have rubbed off on him.

"I suppose so."

"Thanks anyway. Don't know what I'd do without you either. Sleep well."

"Thanks, even though I doubt I will."

Chuckling, the slim man pulled up the covers over his little brother and shut off the light.

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

Once he heard his door close, Kadaj turned on his side and sighed once again. Why did everything odd and confusing have to happen to him?

* * *

Hee hee hee!!!! REVIEWS PLZ!!!!! Tank you!!! Hope y'all liked:D 


	6. Chapter 6

OMIGOSH, one chappie left you guys:O Finally lol. Anyway this here is the shortest chapter of the story. You review faster I put up the last chappie faster!!! Anyway, lemme shut up and GET READING! XD

* * *

After an uneasy sleep, the sleepy teen woke up and looked at the time. 11:30. Not bad. He didn't move from his bed though. Should he stay home today, as he'd been out of the house for three days straight? But Tidus was leaving soon and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. And then there was Niisan. What would he do about him?

Pulling at his hair and shutting his eyes, he wanted to go back to sleep and forget about it all. He was about to do so when someone unexpected burst into his room.

"Get up sleepy head! Your brothers made breakfast for you and everything!"

Kadaj blinked as he looked at the person who was now opening his blinds.

"Tidus?! What are you doing here?"

"I ran into your brother this morning, and he introduced himself and then invited me over for breakfast. I was going to wake you up, but they said you get quite edgy without your sleep."

"Which one did you run into?"

"Yazoo."

Figures.

"Then I was just talking about myself and whatnot, and we all seem to get along just fine. Your brothers are nice."

The blonde sat besides Kadaj who was still in bed. He was smiling at the hyper teen.

"Thanks. You met Nii- I mean, Cloud too?"

"Yeah! He's nice too. Kind of scary though- he looks like me, but whiter."

Chuckling, the silver haired teen sat up. He had a hutch his older brother _meant_ to run into Tidus and bring him to meet the family. That way the older swordsman would be forced to face what he wanted to avoid.

"Well, glad you all get along well. Excuse me."

The star player got off the bed, allowing the shorter youth to get off it.

"You don't mind if I look around your room do you?"

Kadaj shook his head as he went toward the bathroom. When he returned, he smiled as he saw Tidus had found Souba and had taken her out of her sheath, looking over the twin blades with a look of awe on his face.

"You never mentioned you had _this_. This is awesome! Why'd you bring it though?"

"I didn't want to leave it at our apartment. Someone could break in and steal it."

"Good point. I wouldn't want to lose this either. This is _way_ cooler than my sword."

As the thin teen slipped his pajama shirt off, he gave the talkative male a surprised look.

"You have a sword?"

"Not with me, but yeah! How do you think I defeated Sin?"

Tidus became aware that the turquoise-eyed teen was changing in front of him, without a hint of embarrassment. Then again it wasn't like Tidus hadn't seen him in just shorts before. Even so, his eyes were glued onto the perfect body until it covered with clothes again.

"Um, Tidus…"

"Yeah?"

"My eyes are up here."

Dammit, he was _still _staring? Snapping out of it, blue eyes met turquoise ones sheepishly. It didn't help that the beautiful remnant had that smirk on his face again.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. I'm pretty used to it by now."

Tidus laughed, and put Souba away. He was about to make his way out of the door when he noticed something.

"You know, you're short for your age."

An annoyed expression came onto Kadaj's face.

"I think I would know that by now thank you."

"Heh, well I guess you just mature slowly. By the time your twenty you should be about your brother's heights."

"I hope so."

"Ah, height isn't a big deal really. Not to me anyway."

"Really?"

"Yup! 'Cause for you to be my level, all I got to do is-"

The blonde picked up the light remnant, who chuckled as he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist, resting his arms on the strong shoulders.

"…do that, which is no problem."

Smiling, Kadaj leaned forward and kissed the blonde. He nearly fell on the floor in surprise as someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Who else?"

Knowing his older siblings' voice all too well, the cheerful youth opened his door, revealing Yazoo. Instead of looking at him however, his eyes were on Tidus.

"Your friend is here."

"Wakka?"

Rushing past the long-haired man, the blonde made his way to the front door. It was indeed Wakka, standing there with his arms folded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. We're leaving the day after tomorrow, you gotta help me pack, ya!"

"_Today?_"

"No, next Monday. Yes today! And now! You still have tomorrow, he isn't running away!"

Sighing, Tidus glared slightly at his long-time friend.

"His name is Kadaj. And that isn't the point."

"Whatever. Just hurry up and come!"

"You sure you want to leave so soon? I mean, the team isn't any much better than they-"

"There's no team without the captain, Tidus. And I know that isn't why you want to stay longer."

'_Are we really that obvious?'_ Kadaj thought to himself as he waited for the blonde near the door. Luckily Yazoo had gone off to the kitchen to help clean up.

"Alright, fine. Just let me say goodbye."

Coming back into the house, sad eyes met cat-like ones.

"Sorry, don't think I'll be able to spend much time with you today. There's an awful lot to pack up…"

"It's okay. We'll just spend all day tomorrow together."

Smiling, the blonde hugged Kadaj tightly before going into the kitchen.

"Bye everyone! Nice meeting you all!"

"Bye Tidus! Nice meeting you too!"

With another hug and quick kiss on the cheek, the blonde went out of the door. Smiling a bit, Kadaj turned around to see his taller sibling there again.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"What?"

"Looking for Tidus and bringing him here so Niisan could meet him and decide if he likes him or not?"

Smiling shyly, Yazoo nodded.

"Well, I figured it would be an easy way for Niisan to face his issue. And it worked quite well- he asked Tidus more questions than any of us, and got nothing but positive responses. There's nothing bad at all about Tidus- I think that was what he was trying to find. That way he could kind of convince you to break up with him after awhile. But since he found nothing, he'll just have to accept that you two are together whether he likes it or not."

Practically beaming at his older brother, Kadaj went over and hugged him.

"You- I…thank you!"

Chuckling, the platinum haired man hugged his brother back.

"Don't worry about it."

"No really…thanks a lot. I owe you one! Oh right, the money!"

Letting go of his brother, the rebel ran back upstairs. Loz returned from the kitchen, thoughtful.

"When was the last time he hugged you?"

"I don't know. Once, some time ago…"

"You know, I think with Tidus around, Kadaj will get a lot nicer."

"Well, we can hope, yeah?"

The eldest brother laughed, and the middle remnant found himself quite cheerful about the situation himself.

* * *

Didn't I make Yazoo like the best big brother ever?! XD Better that than when he's dark and evil O.o Anyway, yes, very short chapter, BUT ONLY ONE MORE TO GO!! YOU WANT IT??!! LEAVE ME REVIEWS!!! And then your wish will come true!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

TEH LAST CHAPTER!!! AHA!!! Well, yeah...all I want to say is I LOVE YOU GUYS srsly this is probably the only KadajxTidus fic in the entire world because I'm random enough to think of them and I didn't think I'd get I'd get so much great feeback. O.o Either you guys are all big yaoi freaks or I'm a damn good writer. XD Jk, lol, either way I really appreciate you guys giving this a shot and enjoying it, you have inspired me as an author to write whatever godammned idea I get no matter how retarded it may seem and not be afraid to show it off to the world!! So thank you all so much for that!! (huggles you all) Anyway, sadly, HERE IS TEH LAST CHAPTER of 'It All Started With A Volleyball' but its not neccsarily the end. ;D Wanna know what I mean? THEN GET READING and you shall see!!!

* * *

Kadaj was up and ready the next day when Tidus came to pick him up. They headed off toward some random restaurant for breakfast. Once their plates were placed in front of them, the silver haired youth looked over at the blonde, who _wasn't_ gobbling. He smiled.

"You've improved."

Tidus met his gaze and after swallowing, giggled.

"I guess I have, huh? Proud of me?"

The rebel chuckled.

"Very."

Giggling again, the star player reached over to grab Kadaj's hand.

"So watcha do yesterday without me?"

"Nothing much, just fooled around. How was packing?"

Tidus shook his head, and the turquoise-eyed youth figured what the answer was.

"It was horrible! We had to pack all our clothes, and it's the entire team, so you can imagine how fun that was…then all the extra equipment, like blitzballs, coolers, nets, umbrellas, towels…I was so tired, and we didn't finish until like seven! I wanted to go relax with you, but Wakka said he still had stuff for me to do."

The remnant started stroking Tidus's hand with his thumb.

"Aww, poor you."

Laughing, the blitzer displayed his trademark grin.

"I guess my sense of humor is rubbing off on you huh?"

"Maybe so."

"You know, I wonder how I'll tell Yuna and Rikku and the rest about you."

Kadaj stared at him for a moment, surprised. Tidus waved his hands, shaking his head.

"I mean, not that you're my boyfriend, meaning like your personality."

"Oh…"

The remnant was relieved.

"No, I don't think I'll mention that for quite awhile. Don't worry."

"Okay. Why would you mention me anyway?"

"Well, you're who I spent nearly my whole vacation with! Wakka met you too, remember?"

"Oh…right."

"Don't worry Kadaj. I'm pretty positive they'll like you."

Squeezing the pale hand, Tidus brought his sparkling eyes to meet glowing ones. They both exchanged smiles before continuing their breakfast.

* * *

Afterwards, they spent their afternoon out on the beach again, playing volleyball and swimming in the ocean. The platinum haired teen tried to make every moment that went by last longer than it really was. While he was trying to ignore it, he knew after today he wouldn't see the person of his affections for quite awhile. For now though, he put that thought at the back of his mind.

Following the afternoon of fun and laughter, they separated only to shower and proceeded to go out for dinner. They spent an unknown amount of time simply walking around the place, talking about random things until something caught the remnant's attention.

The dull sound of music and a large crowd of people outside of a large place was what grabbed Kadaj's eye. The blonde followed his gaze for a moment, before exclaiming happily, "Oh, I didn't know they had clubs around here! Maybe we could sneak in…"

The lightly tanned youth turned to stare at his friend.

"Are you crazy? We're not allowed in those things-"

"Exactly. But since there are so many people, I'm sure the guards won't notice us! Let's go!"

"No! I don't really-"

"Oh, come on, clubs are fun! It's like a large party!"

"You've been in one before?"

"Well, being known throughout Zanarkand as the star player of their team, I got special treatment," Tidus said proudly. "Now come on!"

"But-"

Kadaj sighed, almost annoyed that the blonde refused to listen to him and pulled him toward the place anyway. It wasn't very easy pushing through the large crowd of people, but just as Tidus said, the guards didn't notice them at all. Within a few moments, they were inside the place and the silver haired teen surveyed it.

There were tables present, next to booths against the wall. There was also a bar and the most extraordinary part was the large amount of people dancing to some loud, throbbing techno music.

Kadaj was quite appalled by the place, but Tidus acted as though he had been here plenty of times as he led them both to an empty booth.

"Stay here, okay? I'll go get some drinks," the star player shouted over the pounding music before leaving.

The remnant looked over at the other tables, noticing the people by them had drinks and seemed to be enjoying themselves. His foot was unconsciously tapping along to the music, and he turned his attention back toward the dance floor. It was amusing to watch the people dancing; some seemed to go exactly along with the song, other's completely off key. Then there were those you could tell were obviously drunk as they bounced around mindlessly.

Tidus returned, placing a glass in front of the teen. It seemed to be filled with some type of smoothie and had a large piece of pineapple placed on the rim.

"It's a pina colada."

"Which is?"

"Pineapple and coconut mixed together in a smoothie. Don't worry, it doesn't have alcohol."

With that note, the curious youth took a sip from the straw sticking out of the thick drink. It was sweet, but did taste very good. He took another sip, and the blonde chuckled, sitting down with his own drink.

"Like it?"

Kadaj nodded, stirring the straw around in the glass.

"Do they have more drinks like this?"

"Yeah, plenty. Don't drink it too fast," Tidus warned as he watched the remnant suck up the drink as though it were water. "You'll get brain freeze."

"What's-"

Before Kadaj could finish his question, he felt a sharp pain in his head, and bought his hand to his forehead.

"Ow…"

"_That's_ brain freeze."

Chuckling, the blonde looked over at the crowd of dancing people and back at the drinking teen hopefully. However, Kadaj hadn't noticed and was still sipping his drink.

"Hey Kadaj-"

"Don't even think about it."

Tidus blinked at the sudden serious expression that came over the beauty's face.

"But-"

"I don't even know the first thing about dancing and there's so many people-"

"Nobody's going to notice you! Dancing is easy you just have to-"

"No!"

"But it's my last day, Dajy! I just want to have fun with you!"

"Me bobbing around like an idiot is _not_ fun."

"Don't make me pull you out of your seat."

The blonde smirked at Kadaj who looked surprised for a moment before glaring.

"I'd like to see you try."

At that moment Tidus grabbed the thin arms and literally yanked the surprised teen out of his seat and started dragging him toward the dance floor.

"Tidus!"

"You'll be fine!"

"I don't-"

There was no use yelling anymore over the music as the blitzer dragged him deeper and deeper into the tight crowd of people.

"Why are you taking me in so far?"

"So you can't run away from me."

The remnant's growl was unheard over the defeating sound, and a few moments later he felt the grip on his arm loosen as Tidus turned to smile at him cheerfully.

"Don't get all pouty. I'll coach you just like I did with swimming."

Kadaj nearly glared at the blonde again but suppressed it. It wouldn't change the situation.

"Give me your hands."

Kadaj did so.

"Now, just start by taking one step to the right, and then to the left."

The silver haired youth followed what Tidus was doing, but stiffly.

"Loosen up some! Make your movements more smooth."

Within a few moments, Kadaj was doing just that, and the tan youth found himself captivated by the remnant's hips. He opted to see them move more.

"There you go!"

"This is silly…"

"It'll get sillier. Now try and do the same thing, but along with the music."

The slightly embarrassed teen focused his attention on the current song that was playing.

_  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love_

Almost unconsciously, the rebel started following the beats with his steps, and Tidus laughed happily.

"You see? I told you it wasn't hard."

"Well, this isn't anyway. I still feel weird."

"That's because you haven't let the music consume you! Anyway, moving on, now start moving your hips around."

"What?"

Chuckling, Tidus put his hands on Kadaj's waist and started swaying him from side to side. The amused teen couldn't help but laugh.

"Just move around! Go along with the music!"

Being the example, the blonde started dancing along with the music, and after surveying for a few seconds, the turquoise-eyed teen followed suit. Tidus giggled, and felt some sense of accomplishment that he had gotten the stubborn teen to dance.

The bouncy techno music changed suddenly to a different song, that was just as loud, but more ear aching due to the use of guitars and drums. Feeling at a loss again, Kadaj looked at Tidus who was simply bobbing and jumping around to the rocking tune. He laughed again before the fun sportsman grabbed his hands and started spinning him around.

"What are you-"

"Dance with me! It's okay to jump around like a retard, everyone else is doing it too!"

Looking around his surroundings, Kadaj realized Tidus was right. Throwing his morals and worries out the window, he started bouncing around himself. The hyper teen started laughing, delighted and the dancing rebel smiled at him. So what if he felt like an idiot…he felt good and he was having fun with someone who meant so much to him. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Several hours and virgin pina coladas later, the tired couple made their way out of the club, walking to go back home.

"What time is it?"

Tidus checked his cell phone and his eyes widened.

"It's nearly one in the morning!"

Kadaj stared at the blonde with a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you serious? Niisan's going to kill me…"

The blonde chuckled.

"Hopefully he's asleep. Anyways, did you have fun?"

Smiling, the silver haired youth nodded.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You know, you can dance pretty well."

Kadaj gave the star player an annoyed glance and he laughed.

"Really!"

"Whatever Tidus."

"I'm so serious! You are, especially when you get your hips moving."

Glowing eyes looked over at Tidus curiously. Blue eyes met his own and the blonde giggled.

"You like my hips then, I take it?"

"Actually, yes I do. I like everything about you."

Seeing a teasing opportunity, the rebel smirked.

"You haven't seen everything yet though."

Surprised, Tidus stopped walking to stare at Kadaj, who was smiling at him innocently.

"_Yet?_ Is that supposed to be an invitation?"

The remnant laughed.

"Maybe it is."

"Well, we are already out pretty late…don't think it'll hurt if we stay out a bit longer."

The teen raised a silver eyebrow.

"Doing _what_ exactly?"

Smirking, Tidus leaned in and kissed the questioning teen. It just occurred to him he hadn't done that all day. After a moment, he pulled away to witness Kadaj smiling at him.

"That alright with you?"

"Certainly."

They continued onward toward the beach, which was bright with moonlight. Settling down upon it, the remnant eagerly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he sat on his lap. Pressing their lips together again, the beautiful youth realized this would be the last time he would be doing this with Tidus for a very long time. If that was so, he would make this last as long as he could.

Of course all good things have to end sometime. About an hour later, they realized how late it was and continued on back to their homes. Being the gentleman he was, Tidus took Kadaj to his home first. When they arrived, he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…the boat isn't leaving until nine tomorrow, but you might be still asleep so…I guess this is good bye."

The saddened teen remained quiet. He didn't want it to be good-bye. He didn't want Tidus to leave him. But since when did things go his way?

"I just want to say that I'm really glad I met you. You're unlike anyone I've ever met before. And I've enjoyed every moment I've been with you. I'll miss you."

Smiling, Kadaj nodded and hugged the blonde tightly.

"Same to you. You introduced me to so many things I didn't know…I'm not sure how I'll ever thank you."

"Aw, don't worry about that."

Tidus was about to go kiss the remnant again when his cell phone beeped; that indicated a text message had been sent. Checking it, he saw it was Wakka and he had typed, 'GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW. You got to get up at seven o'clock!'

Sighing, the sportsman shook his chocobo like head.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

It occurred to the youth how tired he was and all that he wanted to say to Tidus seemed fuzzy at the moment.

"I guess the only thing I can say is…thank you."

The blitzer smiled and kissed the rebel for what he believed would be the last time in a long while.

"No problem. You look tired…go off to bed. Everyday spent with you has been enough thanks. And I gotta go before Wakka loses it. So…see you then."

Nodding, Kadaj fought to keep his expression bright.

"Bye."

With that, the blonde went off. As the sleepy youth crept into the beach house, there seemed to be more weight in his steps. It could have been that he was just tired. Or that now that he knew Tidus would be gone soon, his bouncyness had decreased, possibly even disappeared.

After a quick shower, Kadaj sat on his bed, sighing heavily. He was almost angry with himself for not knowing what to say to the departing blonde. Then again, he was never really good with goodbyes.

Settling down on the mattress, his head on the pillow, sheets covering him, he tried reminiscing everything that had happened between them. As he did so, he unconsciously fell asleep.

* * *

Kadaj was woken up much earlier than usual, this time by Yazoo.

"What…is it?"

"Niisan wants to pick up some supplies. You weren't here that much yesterday so we didn't get to tell you, but he's planning on us leaving later today."

That sudden news did not help the teen's mood at all.

"Alright then."

The moody youth headed off slowly toward the bathroom. When he returned, feeling a bit better, he saw his older brother had started packing for him and had picked out clothes for him to wear.

"Oh…thank you."

"Figured I'd help you out some…you don't look like you're in the mood."

Kadaj shook his head as he changed into his clothing.

"Oh…isn't Tidus leaving soon?"

"Today. We said goodbye last night though since he's leaving early."

"I see."

A rather sad expression was on the youth's face, and Yazoo figured what it was.

"Don't be too upset, Kadaj. You only knew him for five days."

"Yeah, but…"

_'He means so much to me.'_

It was as though his older sibling could read minds, as he felt slim, smooth hands grab his own.

"I don't know much about affection, and even less about relationships, but if you two were as close as you seemed to be, neither of you will forget each other. And if he came here once, he might come back again."

"He wants to, but even if he does, it won't be for awhile."

"Well, better later than never right?"

Kadaj looked up at his comforting sibling and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, you're right. As always. Thanks."

Once again, he hugged his brother, staying clung to him as he let his head lay on the thin chest. The long haired man leaned his head against the other, wrapping his arms around him.

"You're welcome. And cheer up a bit, you know Niisan gets worried about you."

Pulling away, the shorter of the two nodded.

"Right. Well then, we should go eat breakfast. We'll probably be busy for the rest of the day."

With those words, the two remnants headed off downstairs.

* * *

Wearily, Tidus looked out to the boat that was waiting for him. He sighed. Ten minutes and he would be leaving. Away from this island. Away from Kadaj.

Almost sad, he got onto the boat and took a seat by the rail. Wakka caught up with him and surveyed him curiously.

"What's the matter? You hardly ever look this sad."

"Yeah well…"

Before the tall haired man could ponder on this unfinished sentence, the blonde suddenly remembered something. Something important that he was too tired to remember last night.

"I forgot to give Kadaj my phone number!" he exclaimed before running off of the boat.

"TIDUS!"

"BOATS LEAVES IN NINE MINUTES!" some random announcer yelled out.

The blonde ran as fast as he could toward the remnant's home, praying he was awake. To his luck however, he spotted that sparking silver hair in the sunlight, not too far from him. It looked like he was heading into town.

"KADAAAAJ!"

The remnant stopped walking and turned to the source of whoever yelled out his name. With wide eyes and happiness he saw it was Tidus who was dashing toward him.

"Tidus, what are you doing here? Doesn't your boat leave soon?"

The blitzball player had his hands on his knees, panting.

"I…..my number…."

He slipped the piece of paper into the pale hand.

"Oh…"

"I totally forgot…."

"It's alright. Get going though, you've only got-"

"EIGHT MINUTES!"

"No, I gotta tell you…"

"You said good bye last night, it's-"

"I was half tired and had to rush off…quite like now, but listen."

Standing back up, Tidus put his hands on Kadaj's shoulders.

"I've had so much fun with you, I've been able to talk to you, laugh with you, and you mean a lot to me, even if it's only been five days. Now when I go back, when I play volleyball, blitzball, even eat Neapolitan ice cream I'll be reminded of you."

The turquoise-eyed youth smiled.

"And every moment I was with you, I was really happy. Even more so around my other friends because there are things I can say to you like that your hair is pretty and your eyes are beautiful that I can't say to anyone around Yuna because then she'll-"

"SEVEN MINUTES!"

"….get jealous or something which is annoying, but then I can't tell her those things cause then she'll think I like her- but anyway, that, and you're a really nice person, I know you've been through a lot but you are a good person and people just shun you because they wish they looked half as decent as you do-"

Kadaj chuckled.

"And I've never had anyone be great at sports like me, and I like having a challenge which made spending time with you even more enjoyable, also I learned from you too, like about this place and how grateful I should be for what I have and-"

"SIX MINUTES!"

"….even though you may think you're not too special, I think you are, and I'm glad that you picked up some of my own traits to make yourself more easy going, I think one day you'll have plenty of friends because if I like you, and got to know you, they probably will too…and I'll miss you a lot while I'm away. Things won't be the same without you. At least for me. And I know this'll sound really weird, maybe even inappropriate, but I….I…I love you."

Beaming, the remnant blinked at these words. No one had ever said that to him before and he felt his heart swell.

"Sorry if that creeped you out, I just-"

Those thick lips on his own cut off the blonde's ramble. He kissed the beautiful teen back, holding him close, cherishing these few moments of having the shorter youth against him, those thin arms tight around his waist, that silky hair gently grazing his tan face.

"FIVE MINUTES!"

They broke away, and Kadaj simply stared at Tidus, unsure of what to say, although there was so much.

"I…I love you too. Thank you…for everything."

He embraced the star player, not wanting to let him go. He hoped maybe through this hug he could express all that that 'thank you' meant. It seemed to as the other's arms wrapped around him once again, and he felt a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, Dajy."

Smiling, Kadaj looked into those enchanting eyes, seeing the sun reflected in them. He felt complete for some reason.

"You really should go, you'll miss your boat."

"Good point…but not before I give you a good bye kiss."

Their lips met again for the umpteenth time, and their surroundings seemed to melt away; all they could feel was the warmth and comfort of each other.

"FOUR MINUTES!"

Breaking away, Tidus started walking backwards.

"Call me whenever you want, I promise I'll always get back to you! See you later!"

"See you."

The blonde took off at once and Kadaj noticed he was still smiling. He looked down at the slip of paper with the gorgeous youth's cell phone number on it. He smirked.

Well, Niisan was going to have a rather high phone bill that month.

* * *

TEH END!! XD Heh heh, I'm so silly, like you can really love someone after five days...well they do it in movies don't they? And like I say, in the wonderful world of yaoi, ANYTHING GOES! XD Anyway the good news is, I DO srsly, plan to type out a sequel to this, in when Kadaj meets Yuna and the gang. (Do I hear a catfight coming on?) The bad news is I won't type it out till summer comes again and I got the whole month of July to type it out!! XP MWAHAHAHA!!! But in the meantime...while I do have ideas of what I plan to put in the story, I'm open to any ideas!! Any at all!! I think that's the least I can give you guys. I don't know if it'll be as long as this...maybe so cuz it'll have a bit more CloudxKadaj drama cuz Cloud can't control himself. (GASP) WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! DO THEY HAVE SEX?! WILL HE STOP HIM FROM GOING? TRY TO BREAK THEM UP!??!! OMG!!!! lolz, can't tell ya!! I'm cruel aren't I? Anyway, once again, I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU THANK YOU AND THANK YOU AND STAY TUNED!! (For as long as you possibly can) xD In that case I suggest you add me to your alerts list and for the last time LEAVE MEH A PRETTY REVIEW!!! I'll give ya Tidus and Kadaj plushies. And share this story around would ya? Let's get this couple known so people will be like ZOMG WTFBBQ CRAP IS THAT? when they see it (lol) Newayz, goodbye for now! 


	8. Chapter 8

~ Hello! It's been centuries, but I'm no longer in the Final Fantasy fandom, and therefore the sequel I thought I would write for this has been cancelled. I'm sorry, but I thought it'd be nice to announce it instead of keeping you all waiting. Thank you so much for all your support!


End file.
